Steampunk Edo
by Lilac.Kitsune
Summary: Pasado alternativo: Kenshin Himura es el líder del escuadrón Ryû de Robots a vapor. Junto con el Escuadrón Koto Hajime, se enfrenta a los rebeldes Tokugawa. Mucha tecnología y mucho Steampunk!
1. Chapter 1

剣心 no es mío.

**Capítulo 1**

_Ciudad Edo 1877_

La ciudad dormía el sueño de un día agitado. De vez en cuando se escuchaba el sonido de los automóviles a vapor o las locomotoras transporte que llevaban sus secretas cargas a lugares desconocidos. Nada era capaz de perturbar este sueño, sin embargo, en el Cuartel Koto Hajime- Ryû, alguien no podía unirse a este sueño y se revolcaba incesante mente en su litera: Kenshin Himura de 28 años, líder del escuadrón. La batalla del día de hoy con las tropas rebeldes Tokugawa había sido peor de lo que él imaginaba y, aunque habían triunfado, Kenshin no podía sacarse la sensación de derrota de encima.

Envidiaba a su compañero de cuarto, Aoshi Shinomori (22 años), quien dormía en la litera de al lado. Considerado el mejor piloto de los robots Ryû, dormía plácidamente sin preocuparse por nada. _"Qué envidia me das, amigo", _pensó el joven piloto.

- ¡Robot Kenshin!… ¡Robot Kenshin!- gritaba insistentemente una voz femenina por radio- Tiene a un enemigo atrás.

- Entendido, Robot Kaoru… ¡Cúbrame!

Kenshin, no dejaba de pensar en que Kaoru le había advertido algo tan obvio. El enemigo había aprovechado su descuido y casi le cuesta la vida o el robot o ambas. Afortunadamente, Kaoru (25 años), líder del Escuadrón Femenino Koto Hajime (_donde empiezan las cosas_), le había salvado la espalda, pero al mismo tiempo, le había mostrado lo incapaz que era a la hora de prever todo.

- Y así te haces llamar líder Ryû- murmuró el joven oficial.

Así, el joven se quedó el resto de la noche en vela pensando una manera de triunfar sin depender de nadie… _"Debo entrenar más, debo lograr que mi escuadrón dependa de mí y no yo de ellos."_ Así, se levantó silenciosamente y tomado su katana de entrenamiento fue al patio interior del cuartel. Todavía el sol no salía, pero había mucho que trabajar.

- No se esfuerce demasiado, Himura- le dijo de pronto una voz femenina cuando llevaba una hora practicando con su espada- No siempre podemos ver tras nuestras espaldas, por algo no peleamos solos.

- Señorita Kaoru- dijo el joven enjugándose el sudor con una de sus mangas- No puedo estar dependiendo de todo el mundo, soy un líder de escuadrón y debo dar confianza a mis subordinados.

- Himura… Eres bastante confiable ya, pero no eres un súper hombre y honestamente quitándote horas de sueño de encima, no serás de utilidad en combate.

Kaoru Kamiya tenía razón. Un buen piloto de robots tenía que contar con sus horas de sueño para poder enfrentarse al enemigo en cualquier momento y Kenshin, levantado desde las 5 de la mañana y sin haber dormido nada, no estaba precisamente en su mejor forma.

- Si yo quisiera atacarte ahora- dijo la joven sacando su espada de entrenamiento- simplemente te derrotaría en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

- ¿Quieres probar?- dijo Kenshin. Sabía que Kamiya tenía razón, pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, así es que la desafió a un duelo- Ya sacaste tu espada… Ataca.

Efectivamente, Kaoru derrotó a Kenshin en menos de cinco minutos. Sus reflejos, con la falta de sueño y las preocupaciones simplemente no respondieron.

- Levántate- le dijo la piloto del Koto Hajime mientras le tendía la mano- Vete a dormir Himura… Le diré a Saito que llegarás más tarde a desayunar y que luego te irás directamente al entrenamiento con los robots… ¡Qué descanses, Himura!

Aunque Kenshin no entendía muy bien por qué la piloto estaba dispuesta a pasar un mal rato con su superior directo, le agradeció la oportunidad que tenía de poder recuperar un par de horas de sueño. Al fin y al cabo, Kaoru le había demostrado que no era necesario preocuparse tanto… _"Somos un equipo, por muy líder que seas"._

Así, el joven líder llegó a su cama nuevamente y sin sacarse su ropa de entrenamiento se durmió como no había dormido en días.

_Más tarde…._

- ¿Así es que Himura aparecerá cuando se le antoje en el entrenamiento?- dijo Saito con ironía- Y a usted eso no le preocupa, Kamiya… Él pelea con usted y con un escuadrón que depende de él. No puede darse el lujo de llegar tarde.

- Señor- comenzó la joven- La verdad no me preocupa. Somos un equipo y tengo razones suficientes para confiar en Himura. Además nunca ha llegado tarde sin una buena razón.

Saito murmuró algo para sus adentros y dio por concluida la conversación con Kaoru. En ese sentido la muchacha había demostrado que sus argumentos valieron más que cualquier desobediencia.

- La va a tomar contigo, eso es seguro- le dijo Aoshi Shinomori quien había presenciado la escena- Por cierto, tú mandaste de vuelta Kenshin a dormir¿verdad?

- Sí, Shinomori… Himura no había dormido nada a causa de la batalla de ayer y no estaba en condiciones de llegar a entrenar esta mañana, así es que lo mandé a dormir.

- Debe haber sido una tarea de titanes… Kenshin puede llegara ser muy porfiado- le dijo Aoshi asombrado de la naturalidad con que Kaoru le explicó la situación.

- La verdad fue bastante más sencillo de lo que crees, Shinomori. ¿Terminaste el desayuno? Debemos irnos a entrenar.

- Hey! Esperen- Misao Shinomori (21 años)gritó desde el otro extremo del salón de pilotos. Misao era la esposa de Aoshi y se le consideraba la más eficientes pilotos de Koto Hajime. Aunque no era una excelente tiradora, era capaz de los mejores ataques sorpresas con robots y su especialidad era el lanzallamas. Aunque no dormían en la misma habitación con su marido (órdenes estrictas del Cuartel General) Ellos siempre encontraban momentos para estar juntos.

- ¿No pensaban dejarme botada verdad?- les dijo la joven esposa a los pilotos.

- No, claro que no, Misao- dijo Aoshi, dándole un beso de buenos días a su esposa- Sólo creímos que ya te habías ido.

- ¿Por qué no te creo, amor?

Kaoru miraba con cierta envidia a la pareja. Ella misma había tenido alguna vez un novio dentro del escuadrón Ryû, Enishi Yukishiro, el líder al que Kenshin había sucedido. Sin embargo, llevaba tres años desaparecido. Se cree que él y su robot fueron destruidos y pulverizados en el asalto al Yupon- G, en una misión ultra secreta de la que Kenshin fue el único sobreviviente… El único que sabe lo que pasó, pero que debido a sus heridas, es incapaz de recordar. Tal vez por eso, le tenía tanto aprecio a Himura, algún día podría decirle qué pasó con Enishi.

- Kaoru….- llamó Misao.

- Hey, Kamiya!- gritó Aoshi- ¡Tierra llamando a Kamiya!

- Oh! Disculpen… Estaba distraída.

- NOOOO¿En serio? No se notó nada- dijo entre risas Misao- Bueno¿nos vamos?

- Sí, sí… Himura no llegará hasta más tarde. Así es que, no vale la pena esperarlo. Vamos.

Y dirigiéndose a los enormes hangares Ryû y Koto Hajime, los pilotos se prepararon para un nuevo día de entrenamientos con sus grandes máquinas de vapor.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora # 1_**

Sean bienvenidos a una nueva historia. espero que les haya gustado este pasado alternativo de Kenshin Himura... El Steampunk (era victoriana o similar con tecnología) me encanta y es un género que quería explorar y qué mejor manera de hacerlo con un Fanfic... Espero que lo disfruten.

パウリナ キツネ


	2. INTERMEDIO

**Intermedio:**

Recibí una pregunta sobre cómo puede haber robots en 1877... Bien, en otras palabras me han preguntado _¿Qué es el Steampunk?_

El Steampunk, mis queridas amigas, es un género en el cual se explora la posibilidad de un pasado alternativo altamente tecnológico pero con las herramientas que se conocen en esa época... Me explico, no puede haber un robot de titanio que dispare rayos láser, eso está bien para el cyberpunk, pero en el steampunk si hay un robot debe ser de acero y con cohetes, balas de cañón o lanzallamas, algo que sí se podía dar en la época por la tecnología que estaba disponible (pólvora, fuego, metales varios) Además, es muy utilizada en el steampunk (de ahí el nombre) la energía de vapor... Por eso las locomotoras- robots,o los automóviles o incluso los robots se mueven gracias a esta energía.

En el animé hay muchos ejemplos de Steampunk muy buenos que recomiendo para explorar éste género literario (sí también hay novelas) Por ejemplo, Sakura Wars, Kishin Corps, Historia de dos Robots... Todas están ambientadas en el siglo XIX, pero altamente tecnologizado para la época. Ah, eso es el otro elemento tradicional del Steampunk, siempre son en el siglo XIX, ya sea al principio del siglo o a finales del mismo, como en la Inglaterra Victoriana (el comic League of Extraordinary Gentleman es un buen ejemplo) También hay novelas, como las de Jules Verne "De la Tierra a la Luna" o "20Mil Leguas de un Viaje Submarino",que podrían ser consideradas Steamer ya que ocupan la tecnología que se conocía hasta ese momento (un gran cañón que lance un cohete al espacio) para poder recrear la historia de manera convincente.

Espero haber aclarado el porqué de que en esta historia hayan robots y tecnología que puede resultar un poco desconcertante.

Y ahora sigan disfrutando la historia.

Mucha Suerte!

パウリナ キツネ


	3. Chapter 2

剣心 no es mío.

**Capítulo 2**

El ruido de batalla despertó a un desconcertado Kenshin. Por un breve momento creyó que atacaban el Cuartel, sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que le ruido venía desde el campo de entrenamiento y que él llevaba durmiendo más de 5 horas.

- Dios! Todos están entrenando y yo acá muy bien echado- murmuró el joven mientras corría las duchas y a ponerse su uniforme de batalla.

Afuera, Misao y Aoshi tenían totalmente acorralado al robot Sanosuke, conducido por el piloto Sanosuke Sagara (19 años) que se había integrado hacia muy poco a las filas del Escuadrón Ryû.

- ¿Por qué no te rindes, Sano?- dijo Misao por radio- No tienes como ganarle al matrimonio Shinomori, los mejores pilotos de todo el cuartel y todo el mundo.

En ese momento, una ráfaga de cañonazos de parte del robot Sanosuke mandó al robot Misao por los aires.

- Cuida tus palabras Comadreja- le dijo Sanosuke- ¡La guardia muere, pero no se rinde!

- Auch!- se escuchó decir a Misao- Oye, eso dolió, animal… ¡Ya verás! Nadie se burla de Misao Shinomori.

- Yo me encargo, Misao… Te vengaré- dijo un muy irónico Aoshi.

Y lanzando unos ataques de cohete, inmovilizó el brazo cañón del robot Sanosuke.

- Estás desarmado, Sano- le dijo tranquilamente Aoshi- será mejor que te rindas.

- No tan rápido, Aoshi…- En ese momento Kaoru lanzaba un ataque de jabalina en contra del arma del robot Aoshi- Nunca descuides tu espalda, Aoshi, puede ser tu fin.

Así, el enfrentamiento por equipos quedaba resulto uno a uno. Misao y Kaoru quedaban para el último combate… Pero cuando ya iba a comenzar el ajetreo del entrenamiento, apareció el robot Kenshin.

- ¡Ken- san!- gritó Misao por radio- Has venido.

- ¿Me perdí de mucho?- respondió Kenshin.

- Sólo de la deshonrosa derrota de mi marido…- dijo Misao entre risas.

- Hey! Es fue un ataque sucio- respondió Aoshi a la ofensa.

- Un buen piloto nunca descuida su espalda… El enemigo no tendrá miramientos contigo- dijo Kaoru.

- ¡Auch!- fue lo último que dijo Aoshi.

- Bien, ya que somos tres, el primero de nosotros que quede en pie y con su arma operacional, gana- dijo Misao.

- Acepto- dijo el recién llegado Kenshin

- Vamos!- dijo Kaoru.

La batalla comenzó como si de una real se tratara, los tres pilotos realmente parecía que vieran a su enemigo en los robots de sus compañeros. Kenshin, lanzó su ataque primero con su espada lista para inutilizar el lanzallamas de Misao. Su fiereza podría haber asustado a cualquiera, pero ellos tres sabían que era una cuestión de honor, incluso en los entrenamientos, el lema de su Cuartel: "Vencer o Morir".

- Rayos, Kenshin!- gritó Misao al ver que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y su arma fue totalmente desmontada de la base. El vapor escapaba por todos lados y pronto, el robot Misao no tuvo más que rendirse.

- Ahora quedamos tú y yo, Kamiya- dijo Kenshin, preparando un nuevo ataque con su espada robótica. Las palancas, crujían y rujían mientras Kenshin comenzaba a preparar el robot para la guardia.

- No te será tan fácil derrotarme, Himura- dijo Kaoru muy segura de sí misma- No se te olvide que por algo soy la líder de Koto Hajime.

- Y yo soy el líder de Ryû- dijo Kenshin mientras su robot comenzaba a correr a toda velocidad en pos del robot Kaoru.

Lo que siguió a continuación fue demasiado rápido para la vista de los testigos… Sólo se vieron golpes y destellos de luz a lo largo y ancho de todo el campo de entrenamiento. Las transmisiones de radio entre los contrincantes estaban cortadas y sólo se podía escuchar los comentarios de Aoshi y Sanosuke que intentaban comprender lo que ocurría. Sobre todo, Sanosuke, que como recién llegado, apenas si había participado en un par de entrenamientos y misiones, pero nunca había visto a Kaoru o Kenshin actuar de esa manera.

- ¿Siempre es igual?- le preguntó Sano a Aoshi.

- A veces… Cuando a alguno de los dos le molesta algo suelen pelear de esa manera. Es una forma de descargar la rabia.

- Ya veo… ¿Quién de ellos está con problemas?

- Al parecer ambos.

Finalmente, después de media hora de lucha interminable, el arma de Kaoru fue inutilizada a duras penas.

- Te he vencido, Kamiya- dijo Kenshin mientras ponía su arma robótica sobre el cuello del robot Kaoru.

La cabeza de todos los robots se abrió y los pilotos salieron a aire puro de la mañana.

- Guau!- dijo Sanosuke con una sincera admiración- Ya veo por qué ustedes son los líderes.

Kaoru y Kenshin sólo se miraron. No estaban acostumbrados a los elogios y menos a que algún compañero de equipo los admirara de esa manera. Afortunadamente para ellos, antes de contestar algo, apareció desde los hangares una chica de anteojos furibunda.

- Ustedes no necesitan enemigos para destruir a mis robots- Megumi Takani (26 años) mecánico de robots a vapor, estaba realmente enojada con todos los pilotos. Siempre era igual, tanto Ryû como Koto Hajime, eran incapaces de entrenar con las armas adecuadas diseñadas para no romper los robots.

- Lo siento mucho Takani- dijo Kenshin- Pero usted sabe que preferimos las situaciones reales, al fin y al cabo, el enemigo no nos atacará con un shinai robótico en combate.

- Ya no importa- dijo Megumi aceptando la realidad- Ah, sí… Himura y Kamiya, se les solicita en el despacho de el señor Saito.

Tras un breve saludo al resto del equipo, Kenshin y Kaoru comenzaron su caminata a las dependencias del cuartel.

- Era obvio que ganarías, Himura, por algo eres el piloto líder de Ryû y el más antiguo.

- Sin embargo, no fue fácil. Con mi experiencia, debería haber sido más rápido, sin embargo, peleaste como nunca.

Era verdad, Kenshin Himura llevaba 10 años sirviendo al Cuartel Koto Hajime- Ryû. Su batalla había comenzado el año 1867, cuando la era Meiji comenzaba un nuevo amanecer lleno de novedades y justicia. Eran otros tiempos, cuando su amigo Enishi era líder y su esposa, Tomoe Himura, lideraba a las Koto Hajime. Él sólo era un principiante, pero su entusiasmo y habilidades naturales lo llevaron a triunfar y ser en poco tiempo el segundo al mando de su amigo… Ahora, ni él, ni Tomoe estaban ahí para ver sus logros, para apoyarlo y para luchar codo a codo con él la última de las batallas.

- ¡Hey, Himura!- dijo Kaoru sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Ya hemos llegado… ¿En qué estabas pensando?

- En el pasado, Kamiya… En el pasado- Y golpeando la puerta ingresaron al despacho de Saito.

- Himura y Kamiya reportándose, señor- dijo Kenshin con un saludo, secundado por Kaoru.

- Cierren la puerta- dijo escuétamente el aludido, mientras los dos pilotos se daban cuenta que no estaban solos y que miembros de los Escuadrones Shinsengumi y el femenino Ishin Shishi, estaban presentes.

- El asunto que debo tratar con ustedes es muy delicado, señores, por lo tanto ruego la máxima discreción- dijo Saito refiriéndose a los dos líderes de escuadrón.

- Sí, señor- respondieron Kenshin y Kaoru al mismo tiempo.

- Bien, se trata de una petición de ayuda conjunta que nos han pedido los miembros de Shinsengumi- los aludidos dieron un salto y tomaron la palabra, casi sin permiso.

- No sé, si ustedes están enterados de la existencia de un nuevo prototipo de robot que nuestro Cuartel ha comenzado a operar hace muy poco, el Golem.

Todos los presentes se miraron sin comprender mucho… La verdad ninguno había oído hablar del Golem, a excepción de Saito.

- Bien- continuó el hombre sin prestar mayor atención a las miradas de sorpresa- Reasulta que el creador y piloto de este prototipo y miembro de nuestro cuartel, Yahiko Miyohin (17 años), fue secuestrado en el día de ayer por una patrulla del Yupon- G.

- El asunto- continuó Saito, interrumpiendo al Shinsengumi- es que ustedes en conjunto con los escuadrones acá presentes irán al rescate del señor Miyohin antes de que lo fuercen a rebelar los planos y manejos del Golem, que es un arma muy poderosa y en malas manos puede significar el fin de Meiji y Ciudad Edo. ¡Himura, Kamiya!- Kenshin y Kaoru se pusieron firmes- Ustedes deben organizar una partida pequeña entre sus mejores hombres, esta noche abordarán el tren transporte de los Shinsengumi. Hoy atacaremos el cuartel donde creemos tienen al Miyohin. ¿Alguna pregunta?

- No, señor.

- Bien, retírense. Se reportarán en la entrada sur del Cuartel a las 20 horas. Es todo.

Kenshin y Kaoru se retiraron meditando la nueva misión… Si era posible no sólo rescatarían a Yahiko Miyohin, sino además acabarían con los Yupon –G por todo el daño que habían causado en la vida de ellos. Era una cuestión personal.

* * *

Gabyhyatt: espero tus dudas hayan sido aclaradas en el Intermedio. Cualquier cosa, siempre puedes preguntar.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora #2_**

Hola! Espero les haya gustado el segundo capítulo y que haya aclarado sus dudas en el intermedio. La verdad es que muy poca gente sabe que el nombre de este género donde hay robots en 1800 y principios de 1900 se llama Steampunk que es como una contraparte del Cyberpunk, género futurista (de futuros cercanos) y casi siempre muy pesimista. Blade Runner es un buen ejemplo de Cyberpunk. Sin embargo, yo soy más fan del Steampunk que es más entretenido... Pensar en un pasado alternativo lleno de tecnología a vapor es tremendamente melancólico y nostálgico de una manera muy extraña. Tal vez por eso me gusta tanto.

Hasta la próxima y Mucha Suerte!

パウリナ キツネ


	4. Chapter 3

剣心 no es mío.

**Capítulo 3**

Sorprendió a Kenshin vestido con un gi y hakama muy sencillos, y tocando el Shamisen en los jardines del cuartel. Aunque lo conocía hace 5 años, Kaoru nunca lo había visto tan relajado (o tan concentrado, según desde donde se mire) y en otra actividad que no fuera el entrenamiento.

Decidió acercarse con cuidado, esperando no interrumpirlo y cuando estuvo a cierta distancia de él pudo notar que entonaba suavemente un Kouta (canción tradicional japonesa)

_Sakura, Sakura to_

_Hitobito ga_

_Ukaretamau wa_

_Itsu no koto?_

_Sangatsu sue_

_Kara shigatsu_

_No nakaba kana_

_Hanazakari _

- Vaya- dijo la chica de pronto sobre saltando a Kenshin- No sabía que eras dado a los artes musicales, Himura.

- Sólo lo hago cuando estoy muy preocupado- le dijo mientras observaba a la chica como si fuera la primera vez… En un sentido, esto no era menos cierto, ya que Kaoru estaba vestida con un kimono y sus pies se dejaban ver con unas delicadas sandalias franqueadas por unos calcetines tabi muy bien ajustados.

- ¿Qué miras tanto, Himura?- dijo ella un poco incómoda.

- La verdad, es que desde que te conozco hace cinco años, Kamiya nunca te había visto llevar un kimono y sandalias.

Eso era muy cierto, la chica casi siempre andaba con su uniforme o de combate o formal y unas botas de soldado que escondían totalmente lo delicado de sus pies.

- Bueno… Bueno… Para ya con la admiración, soldado- dijo Kaoru totalmente avergonzada- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te molesta tanto, como para que te hayas puesto a cantar y tocar shamisen?

- Toda la misión, Kamiya… Tengo un mal presentimiento. No sé por qué, pero desde esa vez, esa vez en que no sé qué le pasó a Enishi, siempre estoy igual antes de una misión importrante, no deseo perder a nadie de mi equipo, soy su líder y todo esto es importante.

Kaoru meditaba todo lo que Kenshin le decía. Por un lado comprendía bien al muchacho… No recordar qué ocurrió esa vez en el cuartel del Yupon- G, debía ser algo que torturaba al joven día y noche, pero estar todo el tiempo pensando en que siempre iba a ocurrir algo malo… Eso no es positivo para ningún líder.

- Himura, debes dejar de pensar en que siempre nos pasará algo malo. Somos soldados de elite, estamos entrenados para cualquier tipo de misión y para morir si es necesario. Recuerda nuestro lema: Vencer o Morir. Un líder debe infundir valor no dudas, nunca lo olvides.

Aunque Kaoru llevaba menos tiempo que él como piloto de robots, se comportaba como una superior en la mayoría de los casos. A Kenshin, no parecía molestarle esto, pero sí el hecho de que dudara tanto.

- Vamos! Relájate, Himura… Ahora¿dónde has quedado? Ah, sí! Koutas… Yo me sé uno, quieres acompañarme con el Shamisen, por favor?

- Por supuesto… - y así, ambos jóvenes gastaron algo de su valioso tiempo relajándose y disfrutando de un breve período de paz. Ese que tanto ansiaban y por tanto tiempo.

- ¿A quién has elegido para esta misión?- preguntó Kaoru, mientras Kenshin rasgueaba suavemente el shamisen con sus dedos.

- La verdad sólo tengo en mente a Aoshi… Sanosuke, el nuevo, no lo sé no ha participado en tantas misiones como para arriesgarlo tanto.

- Pero es un buen luchador, Himura. Hoy lo vi en el entrenamiento y aunque le falta controlar sus instintos, es capaz de dar la pelea, además es el único capaz de controlar un robot brazo de cañón en todo el Cuartel.

Kenshin meditó esto unos minutos. En ese sentido, Kaoru tenía razón. No había nadie más capaz de controlar ese tipo de robots y para esta misión sería necesario la presencia de un Brazo Cañón.

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Kenshin

- Son las 6 y 50 minutos, Himura- le contestó Kaoru consultando su reloj de enfermera- Espera¿a dónde vas?- le dijo cuando vio que el joven piloto se levantaba y colocaba su shamisen en el hombro.

- A comunicarle a mi equipo la misión de esta noche. Deberías hacer lo mismo Kamiya… Además también voy a ver si Takani tiene listos los robots para esta noche. Sería terrible no tener nuestras mejores armas a punto¿no crees?- dijo guiñando un ojo de reflejos dorados y seguros.

Sinceramente, Kaoru no llegaba a comprender a Kenshin Himura en su totalidad. A ratos era un hombre. Un chiquillo lleno de dudas, sensible y ajeno a toda su realidad de soldado, para luego cambiar y volverse totalmente seguro de sí mismo y listo para la acción. Era como si dos personas vivieran en el mismo cuerpo.

- Supongo que por eso practica el Shamisen- murmuró la joven antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia el cuartel de las mujeres a buscar a su equipo de esta noche.

- Caballeros- comenzó Kenshin cuando llegó al salón de varones del cuartel- Esta noche participaremos en una misión y he escogido a tres soldados para que me acompañen. Es un asunto muy delicado, por lo que no entraré en detalles hasta el momento apropiado- y mirando a todo su escuadrón (un grupo de 40 muchachos), nombró a sus compañeros.

- Hiei, y su robot lanzagranadas. Sanosuke Sagara, y tu robot cañón y Aoshi Shinomori el lanzacohetes, como siempre. El resto, les deseo unas muy buenas noches y mañana hay entrenamiento sin robots a las 06 horas, esté o no yo presente. Sería todo. Los seleccionados, por favor, acompáñenme.

Y diciendo esto, salió del salón rumbo al comedor mixto donde esperaría a Kaoru y su grupo de seleccionadas del Koto Hajime.

- ¿De qué se trata todo esto, Kenshin?- preguntó Sanosuke con evidentes rasgos de impaciencia. A su ver, esta era una misión altamente delicada y nunca le habían dado una misión que no fuera de patrullas nocturnas, por lo que sintió por primera vez la presión de responder correctamente hacia su líder.

- Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, Sanosuke. Por ahora, sólo te pido que estés tranquilo, no te habría elegido a ti si no creyera que tienes las capacidades- le respondió el joven líder a su soldado, sobre todo cuando notó el nerviosismo en su mirada.

Kenshin recordó lo mucho que se parecía a sí mismo cuando recién llegó al Escuadrón Ryû. Sólo tenía 18 años y muchas ganas de dar pelea. Enishi notando este entusiasmo, siempre se animó a exigirle más que al resto. _"Eres nuestro mejor piloto, Ken-san. Por eso, siempre te exigiré hasta más allá de tus límites, ese entusiasmo tuyo hay que aprovecharlo". _Ahora era su turno de exigir hasta el límite un nuevo entusiasmo joven.

- Ah! Ya habeís llegado- dijo Kaoru cuando el grupo de Kenshin apareció en el comedor- Tsubame, Misao, supongo que ya conocen al nuevo: Sanosuke Sagara, él también será parte de esta misión y este equipo. ¿Entendido?

- Sí, señora!- respondieron ambas chicas al ver llegar al nuevo.

- ¿Sólo dos Koto Hajime?- preguntó un tanto sorprendido Kenshin.

- No necito más para esta misión, Himura. Además el resto de las chicas todavía son muy novatas para asuntos como estos… ¿Y bien¿Tú equipo sabe a lo que nos enfrentamos?

- Precisamente, iba a explicarles todo cuando llegáramos acá- y dirigiéndose a su pequeña tropa añadió- Debemos efectuar un rescate. Un piloto estrella del Shinsengumi, fue secuestrado por agentes del Yupon- G. Su nombre es Yahiko Miyohin y si esta misión fracasa, todo el Meiji y en especial, Ciudad Edo están en peligro.

- ¿Pero qué puede tener un simple piloto del Shinsengumi para tanto alboroto y tanta gravedad?- preguntó Aoshi un tanto incrédulo.

- Es el inventor del Golem, el nuevo prototipo de robot… Un arma supuestamente poderosa. Pueden forzar a hablar al chiquillo y en malas manos, el Golem puede significar el fin- dijo sombríamente Kaoru- Es por eso que hoy debemos rescatar a ese niño, mañana puede ser tarde.

- Nos reuniremos en la entrada sur del Cuartel a las 20 horas, hasta entonces discreción con lo discutido y tengan sus robots a punto. Pueden retirarse- concluyó Kenshin.

- Entonces…. Te decidiste por Sanosuke finalmente- dijo Kaoru cuando se hubo retirado el equipo.

- Sí, es un buen piloto y tiene entusiasmo, eso le jugará favor si sabe cómo aprovecharlo.

Kenshin volvió a recordar el cómo era cuando él era un Sanosuke en el Escuadrón. _"Sí, lo hará bien", _pensó.

- Caballeros y señoras- dijo Saito puntualmente a las 8 de la noche en la puerta sur- Abordarán el tren transporte hacia la Antigua Kyoto que es donde se tiene la certeza que fue trasladado Yahiko Miyohin. Si todo sale bien y no hay contratiempos, vuestro ataque estará comenzando junto con las Ishin Shishi y los Shinsengumi a la medianoche. Mucha suerte y recuerden nuestro lema….

- ¡VENCER O MORIR!- gritaron todos tan fuerte que retumbó el aire.

- A sus puestos ahora- y diciendo esto, Saito se retiró a una ditancia prudente mientras el tren transporte comenzaba su sonora y vaporosa marcha a través de las líneas súper rápidas. Había comenzado la misión.

* * *

_Sakura, Sakura,_

_¿cuándo esas personas _

_callejean bajo los cerezos?_

_Desde finales de marzo_

_Hasta mitades de abril_

_No hay nada como_

_las flores de _

_sakura_

_(Kouta tradicional)

* * *

HOLAAAA! Agradezco los reviews recibidos y me alegro que esta historia les parezca refrescante. _

_**Katze Dunkelheit**_: Muchas gracias! La verdad, lamento decirte que no sé de qué historia me hablas, pero si me cuentas de qué va, te podré decir a ciencia cierta si es Steampunk o no? . -

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora # 3_**

Debo admitir que este cuentito Steampunk me tiene totalmente feliz. Si hasta me lo imagino animado en mi cabeza. Ojalá ustedes también pudieran.

El Kouta que copié para este capítulo, lo saquéde un libro muy interesante que he estado leyendo: Geisha, de Liza Dalby. Puedes aprender mucho de la cultura japonesa y sobre todo, un poco de Haiku y Kouta (lo malo es que no puedes escucharlo porque es un libro y no se oye :( ... En fin)

Quise hacer a un Kenshin más confundido y sensible, puesto que lleva un trauma doble, el haber perdido a su mentor y amigo, y a su esposa. En diez años de estadía en el Cuartel Koto Hajime- Ryû, Kenshin ha ganado mucho, pero también ha perdido. En cuanto a Kaoru, aunque Enishi era la persona a la que amaba, en lugar de sentirse mal, ha seguido su ejemplo y ha sacado fuerzas de él, por eso la notamos más segura de sí misma, al punto de ser muchas veces un ancla y apoyo para Kenshin.

¿De dónde saqué la idea de que Kenshin tocara el Shamisen? Básicamente, porque había visto este documental donde había hombres tocando Shamisen, que es un instrumento típico cuyo sonido adoro y me dije, por qué no? Al fin y al cabo, necesito que sepa de este instrumento si va a ser cantante de Koutas, no?

Mucha suerte!

パウリナ キツネ


	5. Chapter 4

剣心 no es mío.

Capítulo 4

Kenshin fumaba tranquilamente en el último vagón del tren transporte. No era algo que hiciera muy seguido, pero a veces un poco de tabaco no le hacía mal a nadie.

Las ordenes estaban claras. Atacar por la retaguardia, mientras Shinsengumi y las Ishin Shishi creaban una distracción. Así al menos lo había estipulado, Fujita, el capitán de Shinsengumi... El mismo con el que habían hablado esa tarde en el despacho de Saito.

- Acá estás, Kenshin.

- Hola, Aoshi, amigo. ¿Un cigarrillo?- dijo distraídamente el líder mientras ofrecía la cajetilla.

- Seguro... ¿Está todo listo para el ataque?- le preguntó Aoshi mientras encendía su cigarro.

- Sí, supongo que está todo listo... ¿Quieres que sea honesto, amigo? No confío en este ataque, no confío en el capitán Fujita.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Kenshin?

- Todo esto del secuestro me parece extraño... Quiero decir, Shinsengumi es uno de los mejores Escuadrones que existe y tenían este piloto estrella creador de un arama mortal y es secuestrado así como así... No sé, Aoshi, puede que sea exagerado, pero tengo la sensación de que alguien organizo esa operación desde adentro.

- Sí, yo también tiendo a pensar en ello... No es normal.

- Y Fujita se muestra demasiado relajado. Como si no importara la operación o diera lo mismo si sale bien o no.

Ambos hombres quedaron en silencio después de estas reflexiones. Sólo se podía escuchar el leve quemar de los cigarrillos de papel y el vaivén de la locomotora y el crujir de las vías

- ¿Qué haremos si algo malo ocurre, Kenshin?- preguntó Aoshi de pronto.

- Mantengamos el ataque como hasta ahora... Hablaré con Kamiya al respecto y le diré que mantenga los ojos abiertos, ante cualquier cosa. Sólo espero que estemos equivocados.

- Yo también.

Sin embargo, una sombra se acercaba al cuarto de comunicaciones... Una sombra que confirmaba todos los temores de Kenshin.

- ¡Himura!- se escuchó gritar a Kaoru desde el fondo del vagón.

- Hola, Kamiya. ¿Disfrutas el paseo?

- Muy gracioso, Himura. Estamos llegando a nuestro destino, será mejor que pongamos los robots a punto para el ataque.

- Sí... Hay algo que debo hablar contigo, Kamiya, antes de que llevemos a cabo la orden...

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Kenshin le contó paso a paso sus temores y lo que pensaba del capitán Fujita. De hecho, le pidió a Kaoru que en cuanto subieran a los robots, conectaran las radios de frecuencia especial de guerra, para evitar que los Shinsengumi escucharan ciertas conversaciones.

- Es por precaución.

- Sí, te entiendo. Yo también tengo mala espina de todo esto... Parece muy fácil.

- Eso es lo que me pasa a mí.

Antes de subir a los robots, tanto Kenshin como Kaoru sostuvieron una muy breve charla con sus respectivos equipos, la cual se redujo a una línea, justo antes de que Fujita y los suyos aparecieran en el vagón de carga.

- Prendan las radios de frecuencia especial.

- ¿Todos listos?- preguntó Fujita justo cuando Kenshin y Kaoru terminaban de dar esta extraña orden.

- Sí, señor- respondieron todos los presentes en el vagón.

- Bien, apenas se detenga el tren, ustedes saldrán directo hacia el objetivo, así es que monten sus robots ahora y buena suerte.

- Sí, señor- volvieron a repetir todos.

Y sin que Fujita notara nada, todos los miembros del Koto Hajime- Ryû cumpieron la orden dada por Kenshin y Kaoru.

- Espero que sepan lo que están haciendo- dijo Misao mientras su radio especial se iluminaba con un pequeño botón rojo.

- Lo saben muy bien- contestó Aoshi, su marido.

La locomotora se detuvo casi sin ruido,a diferencia de como inició su marcha. Esa era la señal y todos los equipos salieron en cuanto abrieron los vagones.

- Vencer o morir, muchachos- dijo Kenshin por la radio principal- Mantengan los ojos abiertos- añadió a través de la radio especial.

- Sí, señor- repitieron las voces de todos, incluidas las Koto Hajime.

Así, se iniciaba el más peligroso de los ataques en los que habían participado en mucho tiempo y sin saber que el enemigo recibía un teletipo con toda la información detallada. El peligro era inminente.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora # 4_**

HOLAAAA! Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia. Aunque las edades de todos los protagonistas de este cuento están específicadas en un paréntesis en muchos casos, hay gente que me ha preguntado por ellas, así es que haré un listado para que sepan las edades de todo el equipo. Atención:

Kenshin Himura: 28 años

Megumi Takani: 26 años.

Kaoru Kamiya: 25 años

Aoshi Shinomori: 22 años

Misao Shinomori: 21 años

Sanosuke Sagara: 19 años

Yahiko Miyohin: 17 años.

Ahí están todas las edades correspondientes a los protagónicos.

Otra cosa, chicas: En esta historia Fujita, el capitán del Shinsengumi y Saito, el jefe máximo de Koto Hajime Ryû, son dos personas diferentes, para que no haya confusiones...

Como siempre, cualquier duda o comentario, no duden en escribir, espero vuestros reviews.

Mucha Suerte!

パウリナ キツネ


	6. Chapter 5

剣心 no es mío.

**Capítulo 5**

Los robots flotaban lo más silenciosamente que podían, mientras que el vapor que los impulsaba parecía una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Todos sus pilotos estaban tensos. La llegada a los alrededores del supuesto cuartel de los Yupon- G había sido demasiado fácil.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Sanosuke a través de la radio de frecuencia especial.

- Mantengan los ojos abiertos, nada más… - ordenó Kenshin intentando infundir calma, pero él mismo se sentía inquieto. Algo dentro de su memoria se activaba con la situación, algo que había ocurrido hace tiempo.

- Robot Kenshin- se escuchó decir a Kaoru- ¿No crees que esto está demasiado fácil?

- No me gusta nada esta situación- añadió Misao.

- Lo sé, lo sé… Pero no podemos hacer otra cosa más que seguir adelante. Ese muchacho, Miyohin, depende de nosotros- recordó Kenshin.

De pronto y de la nada, apareció una ráfaga de ametralladoras en contra del escuadrón que venía desde la construcción que exploraban.

- ¡Maniobras evasivas, robots!- gritó Kaoru a través de la frecuencia general- ¡Es una trampa, robot Kenshin¡Debemos replegarnos!

- No!- ordenó él- No podemos replegarnos. Hay que seguir adelante…

- Robot Kenshin- insistió Kaoru con furia- Nos estaban esperando… Y no podemos localizar al enemigo ahora, debemos replegarnos.

Mientras los robots intentaban ponerse a cubierto en caso de otro ataque, una nueva ráfaga de metrallas voló en el cielo nocturno esta vez con mejor puntería, dando de lleno en el robot piloteado por Hiei, hiriendo de muerte tanto a la máquina como su ocupante. El vapor escapaba por todos lados.

- Robot Hiei, responda- gritó Kenshin por la frecuencia especial- ¡HIEI!

Sólo en ese momento, Kenshin y los suyos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de enemigo justo al frente de ellos, cuando a través de la radio pudieron escuchar su comunicación.

- JAJAJAJA! Así es que nos volvemos a encontrar. Y veo que ahora diriges esta tonta operación. No tiene caso seguir adelante. Sabemos todos sus movimientos. En estos momentos mi tropa ya ha acabado con la Shinsengumi y las Ishin Shishi. Mejor ríndanse y les perdonaré la vida.

- ¿Quién es este desgraciado, lo conoces Kenshin?- preguntó Sanosuke a través de la radio de frecuencia general.

- Oh, pero qué modales… No me he presentado. Soy el robot Soujiro Z, número dos del Yupon G. Y ahora… Se rinden?

El corazón de Kenshin latía con violencia, Soujiro Z…. Ese nombre lo conocía muy bien, pero no sabía cómo o por qué. Sin embargo, su memoria le estaba trayendo los flashes de una batalla anterior, una donde perdió a las personas que más quería en el mundo.

- Vaya, pero si el robot Kenshin es incapaz de reconocerme- dijo con ironía Soujiro Z- tal vez, esto te ayude a refrescar la memoria- y haciendo uso de su metralleta descargó en contra de toda la tropa.

- Maniobra evasiva… Protejan a Hiei- ordenó Kenshin, sin estar realmente seguro de que Hiei todavía estuviera vivo.

- Para qué te molestas, Kenshin… Ese robot y su piloto están inutilizados de por vida… Tal como lo hice con tus amigos hace años. JAJAJAJA… No se resistan más, si se entregan ahora, no sufrirán una muerte lenta, se los prometo.

En ese momento, Kenshin lo recordó todo. La batalla, Tomoe, Enishi, el Escuadrón… La muerte.

- ¡TÚ! Maldito criminal. Tú fuiste quién los mató. Bastardo desgraciado… ¡TOMA!- y con su espada en alto, el robot Kenshin descargó con furia en contra de Soujiro Z, logrando dañar algunos de sus circuitos.

- Kenshin!- era la primera vez que Kaoru lo trataba por su nombre… Ella se había dado cuenta que Kenshin recordaba la noche en que Enishi, su amado, murió a manos del Yupon- G- Kenshin, no vale la pena, será mejor escapar esta vez… Kenshin, no tienes oportunidad contra él.

- El fue el que destruyó a Enishi ya Tomoe, Kamiya… Él mató a tu novio y a mi esposa y va a pagar por ello ahora… Váyanse, vayan al Cuartel e informen a Saito de todo esto. Yo pelearé con él y cubriré lña retirada.

- ¡Pero te has vuelto loco!- dijo Aoshi sin querer moverse de donde estaba- O nos quedamos todos o nos vamos todos, Kenshin, pero no te dejaremos atrás.

- Si huimos todos no tendremos oportunidad de salir con vida, váyanse y yo los cubriré. Rescaten a Hiei… ¡ES UNA ORDEN; AOSHI!

- Así es que el muchachito que me enfrentó aquella vez quiere volver a jugar…. Bien, pendejo, te daré en el gusto, así como te lo di la última vez.

Kenshin recordó aún más… Esa noche, había sido él y nadie más que él el culpable de esas muertes. De pronto sintió un dolor tremendo, uno que viene desde el interior del corazón… Un dolor de muerte.

- Robot Kenshin, robot Kenshin… Retírate. No tenemos oportunidad… A todas las unidades, aborten la misión- dijo Enishi, viendo cómo su amigo estaba frente a frente contra uno de los robots del Yupon- G.

- No me iré, Enishi… este tipo debe morir… MATÓ A TOMOE!

- Kenshin, si no nos vamos ahora, jamás podremos vengar a Tomoe. Venga, vamos, Kenshin… No puedes enfrentarlo tú solo.

- Entonces enfréntalo conmigo, Enishi. Debe pagar lo que le hizo a Tomoe.

- Kenshin, esto es una orden… Nos retiramos- y haciendo uso de su mano libre, el robot Enishi tomó al robot Kenshin para preparar la huída… Ese fue el error que aprovechó el enemigo y mientras Enishi arrastraba a al joven piloto y su máquina, la descarga fulminate no se hizo esperar.

- JAJAJAJA! Nadie puede contra Soujiro Z….. NUNCA SE TE OLVIDE PENDEJO.

Luego, vino el silencio y el despertar en el hospital del cuartel, solo. No había señas de Enishi. No había señas de nadie. Sólo pudo distinguir la silueta de Saito en la ventana.

- Tuviste suerte de que ese criminal del Yupon- G te creyera muerto.

- Enishi!- dijo Kenshin sin recordar nada del ataque. Él estaba conmigo…

- ¿Es que no lo sabes?- Enishi murió en el ataque….

En ese momento, Kenshin se dio cuenta de la herida de su cara y una sensación de vació lo invadió. ¿Qué había pasado? No podía recordar la respuesta.

No la pudo recordar hasta hoy.

- ¡Retírense ahora!- volvió a ordenar Kenshin mientras Sanosuke tomaba a Hiei con su mano libre- Es hora de ajustar cuentas, Soujiro Z.

- Mientras veía cómo estacaba un poco de vapor del brazo de Z, a causa de las heridas que le logró asestar Kenshin, el piloto se lanzó en una segunda embestida- Por Tomoe y por Enishi…..

- Kenshin!- gritó Kaoru, pero había apagado las radios. Esto era muy personal.

- Debemos irnos, Kamiya- dijo Aoshi- Confía en Kenshin, estará bien. Por ahora debemos informar todo esto y pedir refuerzos… ¡Vamos!

Y Kaoru, con lágrimas en los ojos emprendió la huida rezando para que él no fuera el siguiente en la lista de los muertos que amaba…. Mientras Kenshin, lograba romper e inutilizar una de las manos de Soujiro Z. La batalla había comenzado.

* * *

CHAAACHAAAN! Qué pasará con Ken-san? Logrará abatir a su enemigo y cobrar venganza por las personas que más quería. Llegarán los refuerzos? Obedecerán las ordenes realmente los miembros de Koto Hajime Ryû? 

No se pierdan el próximo Capítulo de Steampunk Edo.

**_Gabyhyatt:_** como puse en mis notas de autor del capítulo anteior, Fujita y Saito son dos personas diferentes en esta historia para que no haya confusiones... Gracias por los reviews, eres una de mis lectoras más fieles.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora # 5_**

Realmente estoy muy entusiasmada con este cuento Steamer. Como les dije, es un sub género que me gusta mucho y que merece la pena tratar aunque sea en un fic.

Sé que me he demorado más que otras veces en entregar los nuevos capítulos, pero debo admitir que es un poco más complicado de escribir que un fic shojo. No me gustaría hacer capítulos de relleno y todo eso, además, hay que tener en cuenta que como hay mucha acción, no debo ser muy repetitiva, si no se vuelve lenta y latera y eso haría que perdiera toda gracia, por mucho que lo que describiera fuera la feroz batalla.

Les pido un poco de paciencia, en este sentido, por si me demoro dos días en entregar los capítulos.

Mucha suerte!

パウリナ キツネ


	7. Chapter 6

剣心 no es mío.

**Capítulo 6**

Los robots flotaban con rápidez en el bosque, las ráfagas de vapor sonaban fuerte espantando a todas las aves nocturnas y a lo lejos se percibía el ruido de la batalla.

- ¡BASTA!- gritó Kaoru desde su robot a todfas las unidades- No podemos huir de esta manera y dejar a Kenshin atrás.

- Pero tenemos nuestras órdenes, Kaoru- dijo Misao- Debemos ir a buscar refuerzos..

- Para el tiempo que volvamos con ellos, Kenshin podría estar muerto. Yo no sé, pero si ustedes quieren seguir adelante con esta locura, yo no lo haré. Voy a ayudar a Kenshin.

- Espera...- dijo Aoshi tranquilamente.

- No tengo nada que esperar Shinomori. Kenshin está en estos momentos a punto de suicidarse y yo no me quedaré de brazos cruzados y huyendo como una gallina.

- No se trata de eso. Debemos organizarnos, Kamiya. No puedes ir tu sola. ¿No es verdad? equipo- dijo al resto de las unidades- Bien, no dejaremos que Kenshin muera... Kamiya. Organicemos un ataque.

- Excelente, Shinomori, sabía que tarde o temprano tenías que entrar en razón.

- No iba a permitir que Kenshin muriera o peleara solo, verdad?

- Muy bien. Misao, Tsubame, Sinomori... El ataque será el siguiente. Nos dividiremos en tres flancos. Misao tu atacarás de frente a ese robot Soujiro Z. Debes ser certera...

Así podremos derretir algunos circuitos antes de asestar un golpe fatal.

- ¡Muy bien, por fin estamos hablando!- gritó Misao Shinomori con nuevos bríos.

- Un momento...- dijo Sanosuke- Y yo qué haré.

- No me he olvidado de ti, Sagara- respondió Kaoru- Tú tienes Hiei... Es imperativo que te dirijas al tren transporte y lo atiendas de primeros auxilios. Después contáctate con el Cuartel. Dile a Saito que mande a todas las unidades disponibles, al cuerpo médico de Tae y Takani, la mecánico. Lo necesitaremos todo acá. Dile que es una trampa, dile que sospechamos de Fujita.

- Entendido- dijo Sagara y acelerando su robot, se perdió en el bosque.

- Muy bien, unidades... ¡Síganme!

Así, los robots devolvieron sus pasos y se internaron nuevamente en el bosque, pero ahora dispuestos a todo y seguros de sí mismos.

- Vaya, veo que te has superado pendejo... Ahora por lo menos peleas, no como en nuestro último enfrentamiento. ¿Recuerdas?- Soujiro Z, parecía divertido con toda esta situación, a pesar de que uno de sus brazos estaba inutilizado a causa de los ataques de Kenshin.

- Ya verás que estoy lleno de sorpresas- respondió Kenshin dispuesto a lanzar un nuevo ataque.

- No tan rápido... No tan rápido... ¿Qué acaso piensas destruirme sin saber como volé a los tuyos por los aires. Acaso no quieres saber de mi arma secreta?

Kenshin detuvo a su robot en el acto. La ira se apoderaba de él como un torbellino y sus nudillos se ponían blancos al entrar en contacto con las palancas y botones de su robot.

- No te permitiré que hables de ellos como si los hubieses conocido... ¡NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ NUNCA!- y antes de que Soujiro Z tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Kenshin con un certero golpe le voló el brazo inútil haciendo que el vapor de Soujiro escapara por todos lados.

- Vaya, así es que eres sensible... En todo caso, no importa cuánto daño me hagas, te destruiré tan fácilmente como lo hice con esos pilotos. Nada puede detenerme¿sabes? Pero te dejaré atacar un rato más. Eres el más osado de todos los que se ha atrevido a enfrentarse conmigo y eso me gusta, me divierte... Vamos qué esperas atacarme.

- Kenshin... Kenshin- la voz de Tomoe estaba en sus pensamientos- Kenshin vamos, sólo tengo dos meses de embarazo, todavía puedo pilotear mi robot y hacer rondas. La doctora Tae está de acuerdo, mientras no sean misiones fuertes, puedo hacerlo. Te prometo que esta noche haré mi última ronda y comenzaré a cuidarme para que nuestro hijo nazca fuerte y sano.

- Tomoe... Sabes que no quiero que participes en la misión de esta noche. No sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos. Además, nuestro hijo...- Kenshin realmente estaba preocupado de su esposa.. Llevaba dos meses de embarazo y aunque podía seguir piloteando un robot, Kenshin no estaba seguro de que fuera realmente seguro.

Hace tres años... Hace tres años que ocurrió todo esto. Su hijo ahora sería un pequeño probablemente con sus ojos y sus ganas de aprender... Se iba a llamar Yusuke, siempre supieron que era un niño, aunque nunca lo consultaron realmente. No hacía falta, estaban seguros. Sin embargo...

- Enishi- dijo Kenshin con desesperación- Ayúdame a convencer a tu hermana que en su estado no puede ir a patrullar.

- Amigo, sabes que mi hermana me convencerá de lo contrario, además, es tú esposa ahora.

- Eso no es justo, Enishi...

- ¿Y quién dijo que la vida es justa, Ken-san?

"Sí, quién lo dijo realmente... Si fuera justa, Yusuke y Tomoe todavía estarían aquí conmigo", pensó Kenshin. Esos recuerdos nuevamente, aquellos que durante meses y durante estos últimos años no le han dejado dormir. _"Y no pude hacer nada... Ni siquiera estuve ahí para detener el ataque sorpresa de los Yupon- G..."_

pensó Kenshin. Esos recuerdos nuevamente, aquellos que durante meses y durante estos últimos años no le han dejado dormir. 

- ¡A todas las unidades Koto Hajime Ryû... El pelotón de reconocimientos está siendo atacado...Repito, el pelotónde reconocimiento está bajo ataque... A todas las unidades...!

- Tomoe- el corazón de Kenshin se encogió cuando escuchó las noticias.

- Kenshin, vamos... Tomoe y su grupo están bajo ataque- Le dijo Enishi, al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba- Kenshin... ¡VAMOS!

Los minutos parecían horas mientras corrían al hangar de los robots. Kenshin apenas si respiraba y las imágenes de su bella Tomoe pasaban por su mente... De alguna manera supo en ese momento, que nada bueno le esperaba al llegar.

- Kenshin... Si nos demoramos más puede que sea tarde- Enishi era duro al hablar cuando se trataba de las personas a quienes amaba, era una manera de hacerlos reaccionar, de que actuaran rápido, sobre todo con Kenshin, que todavía era muy inocente y romántico en la idea e ideales de la guerra.

- ¡Enishi!- el grito era de una joven de unos21 años que estaba como ayudante de mecánico- ¿Enishi, qué pasa?

- No te preocupes, mi Kaoru- le dijo Enishi mientras besaba su frente- No es nada grave... Volveremos en poco tiempo.

- ¿La señora Himura?- dijo la joven mirando a Kenshin

- Vamos a ir a rescatarla, Kaoru, no te preocupes.

Sin embargo, al llegar a las coordenadas donde se encontraba el pelotón de las Koto Hajime lideradas por Tomoe, los peores temores de Kenshin se habían hecho realidad. Aunque el enemigo no se veía por ningún lado, el paisaje era desolador. Sólo se podían ver restos de robots por todos lados y cadáveres... No había señales de vida.

- ¡Tomoe!- gritó Kenshin al divisar el partido robot de su esposa. Se bajó de su robot y sin más protección que su propio cuerpo corrío hacia él.

- ¡Kenshin, es peligroso!- gritó Enishi sin mucha suerte- ¡Diablos!

- Tomoe... Tomoe- Kenshin encontró a la joven entre los restos retorcidos de la máquina aún con vida, sin embargo, viendo sus heridas, ya no había mucho que hacer.

- Ken... Ken..shin, amor. ¡Perdóname!

- No, Tomoe no digas eso. Tú perdóname a mí yo debí estar acá contigo.

- Ken... sin... a ..mor... Yo ahora me tengo que ir... Yusuke y yo... Yusuke y yo- las lágrimas nublaban la vista de Kenshin- te estaremos esperando en el Cielo... Kenshin, te lo prometo...- y sin previo aviso Tomoe dejó de respirar.

El dolor le impidió a Kenshin siquiera gritar... Enishi, tampoco podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

- Vamos, pendejo que esperas para atacarme. ¿Acaso no quieres ir a reunirte con los tuyos?- Soujiro Z lo hizo volver a la realidad- Muy bien, ya que te rehusas a seguir atacando, has dejado de ser entretenido, prepárate a morir.

- ¡No tan rápido!- Misao Shinomori descargó todo el poder de su lanzallamas contra de Soujiro Z hasta que este se puso rojo incandescente- ¡Ahora Aoshi!

Aoshi disparó con furia en contra de Z, haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

- AGH! Mierda! Ustedes pagarán caro esta osadía- dijo Z con una evidente voz de alguien que ha sido herido de muerte.

- No lo creo- dijo Kenshin mientras ensartaba la Katana robot en la cabina del piloto y ésta estallaba en vapor y fuego.

Kenshin bajó de su máquina y al ver a su alrededor a los robots Misao, Aoshi, Kaoru y Tsubame, no sabía qué pensar. Por un lado estaba aliviado, pero por otro enfurecido porque habían desobedecido una orden directa.

- ¡Kamiya, esas no fueron mis órdenes!- gritó kenshin al ver salir a Kaoru de su robot.

Una sola cachetada de parte de Kaoru terminó la discusión.

- ¡Estúpido! Somos un equipo, Himura y nunca, nunca, nunca dejaremos a uno de los nuestros atrás y huiremos como cobardes ¿Me has entendido?

- Kamiya yo...

- Kamiya tiene razón, amigo- dijo Aoshi- Somos los Koto Hajime Ryû. Vecer o Morir es nuestro lema, nunca te habríamos dejado atrás. Siento mucho haber desobedecido tud órdenes, pero no podía ser de otra manera.

De pronto Kenshin sonrió y abrazó a sus amigos. Hasta ese momento, nunca se había dado cuenta de que lo que había perdido, aunque grande, no se comparaba a la amistad y el cariño que había tenido siempre a su lado.

- Vamos- dijo Kaoru rompiendo el abrazo- Es hora de continuar. Soujiro Z debe ser apenas el principio.

Mientras, en el tren transporte, Sanosuke terminaba de comunicarse con el Cuartel.

- No te preocupes, Hiei- dijo Sagara- pronto vendrá el doctor a verte. Resiste. Yo me debo reunir con los otros ahora.

Y subiendo a su robot comenzaba a internarse en el bosque, cuando una sombra le impidió el avance.

- Ah, eres tú- dijo Sanosuke Sagara, poniendo en guardia su brazo cañón.

- Sí, soy yo... Veo que ya me han descubierto... Préparate a morir- dijo Fujita poneindo en guardia el brazo metralleta de su robot.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora # 6_**

Y bien? Qué les ha parecido este episodio. Debo admitir que soñé con él, lo cual fue increíble y el realismo que tuvo en mi cabeza espero haberlo plasmado bien con las descripciones.

Gracias a todas por leer y no se olviden de los reviews. Si encuentran alguna falta o algo es porque lo hice directamente en fanfiction y ahí siempre me cuesta más ver cómo estoy escribiendo... En todo caso prometo una pronta corrección cuando me conecte en mi usuario (ahora no estoy en mi casa)

Mucha Suerte a todas!

パウリナ キツネ


	8. Chapter 7

剣心 no es mío.

**Capítulo 7**

El viento parecía haberse detenido de pronto y sólo se escuchaba el sonido de los engranajes de los robots. Ni Sanosuke, ni Fujita hacían el primer movimiento, sólo esperaban y estudiaban a su oponente, algún punto débil debe haber.

- Bien, niñito¿qué esperas¿No tenías tantas ganas de atacarme?

- Estaba esperando a que tú lo hicieras, al fin y al cabo no tengo interés en atacar a un cobarde como tú. Mis amigos me esperan, ya deben haber derrotado a ese Soujiro Z.

- Veo que estás muy seguro de ti y tus amigos… Bien, entonces¡prepárate para encontrarlos en el infierno!- y descargó su metralla sobre el robot, sin embargo, Sanosuke había logrado evadir rápidamente la descarga. _"Entrenar con esa comadreja de Misao, ha servido para algo después de todo", _pensó el joven, mientras flotaba a escasos metros de donde aún escapaba el humo de la metralla.

- Veo que a pesar de que eres un recién llegado, te mueves bien… Vamos a ver qué haces ahora cuando te dispare ¡con todo mi poder!

Pero antes de que Fujita volviera a descargar, Sanosuke, fue un poco más rápido y disparó su gran cañón Armstrong, inutilizando una de las piernas del robot.

- ¿Qué te parece eso? Cortesía de Sanosuke Sagara… prepárate a ser destruido ahora, Fujita. No llegarás a ver a tus jefes de nuevo….

- JAJAJAJA… No cantes victoria tan rápido. Me has inutilizado una pierna, pero todavía puedo disparar. Además, no querrás saber qué pasó con tu padre antes de morir o prefieres ir a encontrarlo en el más allá.

- ¿Qué dices, maldito?

- Sí… Hablo del Capitán Sagara… Tu querido padre, loíder del escuadrón Shinsengumi antes que yo. ¿No quieres saber qué pasó¿No quieres saber cómo lo maté?

- ¡MARICÓN!- Sanosuke descargó nuevamente su cañón, esta ver con mucha mejor puntería dando de lleno en el brazo metralla- ¡Ahora te mandaré al infierno, perro de mierda!

- Eso no quitará nunca que maté a tu padre, chiquillo… Todo para quedarme con su puesto que ¡YO MERECÍA, YO Y NADIE MÁS QUE YO! Yo fue quien….- pero la frase nunca fue terminada, ya que del cielo cayeron diversos cohetes, lo que hizo que Sanosuke tuviera que evadir la onda expansiva y mirar al cielo… Ahí estaba el dirigible Ryû 1 manejado nada más y nada menos que por Saito.

- Capitán Saito- dijo Sanosuke desde su radio.

- Hace tiempo sospechaba de ese imbécil de Fujita, lástima no haberlo descubierto antes, habríamos evitado muchas muertes inútiles, empezando por la de Sagara.

- ¿Usted conoció a mi padre?- preguntó algo incrédulo Sano.

- Claro que sí… era mi mejor amigo. Pero basta de sentimentalismos, Sagara. Debemos actuar rápido… Primero¿dónde están los heridos?

- Hiei está en el tren… Hay un claro en las siguientes coordenadas para poder aterrizar sin problemas- dijo Sagara junior mientras digitaba las coordenadas para enviarlas al Ryû 1.

En tanto, Kenshin y el Escuadrón se aproximaban al supuesto refugio de Yupon –G.

- ¿Crees que haya algo o alguien acá, Himura? Parece abandonado hace mucho tiempo.

- Sí… Pero me parece especialmente familiar. Manténganse alerta equipo. ¡Tsubame!

- Sí, capitán… - dijo la pequeña niña de 17 años mientras adelantaba su robot.

- Necesito que vuelvas al tren y veas qué está deteniendo a Sanosuke.

- Sí, capitán… Y capitán…

- Sí¿qué pasa?

- Por favor, salve a Yahiko.

A todos tomó por sorpresa la petición de la niña. Era la miembro más joven de Koto Hajime, sin embargo, llevaba algunos años ya cumpliendo misiones, por lo que no siempre podían hablar de ella como una pequeña niña similar a las de su edad. Sin embargo, ese tipo de comportamiento de parte de Tsubame era tan curioso que uno recordaba que realmente no era una adulta todavía.

- No te preocupes, Tsubame- dijo Kenshin- Cumpliré mi misión como tú ahora cumplirás la tuya.

Y diciendo esto, logró que la chica acelerara su robot a través del bosque.

- ¿Crees que tenga alguna relación con Yahiko, Himura?- preguntó, Kaoru.

- La verdad no lo sé… De hecho, deberías saberlo tú, eres su capitana.

- Es que es tan reservada, que no me atrevo a preguntarle cosas de su vida como lo haría con Misao.

- Bien… Mejor dejemos hasta acá esto. ¡Entremos!- dijo Misao al verse aludida en la conversación.

Luego de inspeccionar varias veces el lugar y de paso encontrar a algunos heridos de Shinsengumi y Ishin Shishi que necesitaban atención urgente, se dieron cuenta de que el lugar sólo era una fachada para la emboscada que había preparado Fujita.

- Capitán Himura- se escuchó en la radio.

- Acá Himura¿qué pasa Tsubame?

- Han llegado Saito y los refuerzos, además de Tae y Takani.

- Dile que los necesitamos para trasladar a los heridos de Shinsengumi y las Ishin Shishi que están acá. Te envío las coordenadas.

- Entendido, cambio y fuera.

- ¡Ken-san!- gritó Misao en la radio- ¡Ken-san encontré otro robot!

- Entendido, voy para allá.

Efectivamente había un robot más en las inmediaciones de la casa. Sin embargo, parecía que llevaba años pudriéndose ahí. Las ramas y enredaderas lo tenían casi cubierto… Era un robot Ryû.

- Un momento… Esto es… - Kenshin transpiraba helado. Había recordado. Este era el antiguo escondite de Yupo- G, el mismo lugar donde Enishi había muerto… El lugar donde Kenshin había perdido a su amigo y gran parte de su vida y memoria.

- ¿Ken-san, estás bien?

- Este es el robot de Enishi… Kaoru- era muy extraño que Kenshin llamara así a su colega, pero esto era especial- Kaoru, te necesito acá en seguida.

Kenshin sacaba y sacaba ramas intentando desenterrar la cámara del piloto… "_No puede ser que… Después de tanto tiempo… Enishi… Amigo"_

- ¿Qué pasa, Himura?- en ese momento Kaoru veía al robot Kenshin desenterrando de su tumba de plantas a un robot que ella conocía muy bien- No puede ser… Es… Es el robot de Enishi.

- Parece que simplemente lo dejaron acá después de la destrucción… Ayúdame a sacarlo de acá… Quiero ver algo.

Kaoru supo inmediatamente qué es lo que pensaba Kenshin y era necesario saberlo. Así es que ayudó a sacar a ese robot oxidado de ahí y lo depositaron cuidadosamente en el suelo.

En ese momento, llegaban Aoshi y Sanosuke que había dejado todo a cargo de Saito.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Sagara evidentemente curioso.

- Creo que han encontrado el robot de Enishi después de todo este tiempo- respondió Misao intentando ser lo más respetuosa posible. Aoshi, simplemente guardó silencio.

- Kaoru-dono- dijo Kenshin de repente sacando a Kaoru de sus pensamientos- Es necesario verificar la cámara del piloto, si usted desea lo haré yo solo.

- No… Lo haré contigo, Himura- dijo Kaoru intentando pasar por alto el repentino trato súper formal de Kenshin- Él era mi novio y mi amigo, me quedaré acá y te ayudaré a abrir la cámara ahora.

El resto del Escuadrón trataba de no respirar siquiera. Era un momento que necesitaba de respeto y solemnidad absolutos. Afortunadamente para Kenshin y Kaoru, nadie más que sus amigos estaban presentes.

Por fin lograron abrir la cámara con cuidado y con ello el tiempo se detuvo. El esqueleto estaba intacto y con restos de lo que alguna vez fuera el uniforme de capitán. Aunque se notaba que la muerte había sido horrenda, al menos fue rápida. _"Probablemente no sentiste dolor durante mucho tiempo, amigo", _pensó Kenshin mientras las lágrimas de todos los presentes brotaban sin cesar de los ojos.

Después de tantos años habían dado con Enishi. Por un lado, el alivio de saber que podían enterrarlo junto a su hermana y podían darle todos los honores necesarios. Por otro lado, se daba rienda suelta al dolor de asumir que ya no estaba vivo y que cualquier esperanza de esas, había desaparecido.

Kaoru, por su lado agradecía poder estar en su robot para llorar sin que nadie la viera. Apagó su radio y desbocó el luto que se había negado a llevar durante todos esos años. _"Enishi, al menos, te tengo conmigo de nuevo… Al menos me podré despedir de ti…"_

- Aoshi- dijo Kenshin intentando disimular la emoción en su voz- Por favor, dile a Tae que necesitamos una bolsa negra… Dile que encontramos a Enishi-san.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora # 7_**

Bueno, me han salido un poquín tristes los capis estos últimos días, pero no es porque esté deprimida, de hecho estoy muy bien y he andado súper contenta, pero la historia a pesar de todo tiene muerte.

Había chicas que tenían la esperanza de que Enishi estuviera vivo, ya ven que no... Es más, ahora lo podrán enterrar después de tanto tiempo. Debe ser tremendo encontrar a un ser querido después de tantos años y poder darle una despedida decente¿no creen?

Fui de carrete el 31 de nov. Lo pasé genial. Hacía tiempo que no iba a bailar a ningún lado y Halloween es siempre una excelente excusa para hacerlo. De hecho me mandé hacer hasta un traje muy mono para poder salir, me encantaría poder mostrárselos, pero acá no se pueden poner fotos :(

En fin... Espero que uds también lo hayan pasado bien en estas fechas.

Agradezco a todas las chicas que me han dejado sus reviews, realmente me hacen querer seguir adelante, las invito a que me sigan dejando notas... Mis agradecimientos a **Gabyhyatt**, que ha ido capítulo a capítulo dejando sus impresiones. **Kaoru**, siempre tu crítica es buena. **naoko L-K**, a veces para reaccionar no es bueno ser muy tierno con tus amigos. **Arcasdrea,** pero yo actualizaré primero, wuajajajaja...

Mucha suerte!

パウリナ キツネ


	9. Chapter 8

剣心 no es mío.

**Capítulo 8**

En algún rincón de Japón una sonrisa maléfica iluminaba una roída habitación.

- Así es que destruyeron a Soujiro Z- dijo la voz- Bueno de él no esperaba mucho. Sería uno de los mejores que tenía en mis filas, pero no era invencible. ¿Se aseguraron de que encontraran nuestro pequeño regalo?

- Sí, señor! En estos momentos deben estar trasladando el cuerpo… Será un golpe bajo a su moral, puede que hasta sea más fácil atacar el cuartel.

- No, no contaría con eso… Pero sí será agradable ver que sufren un poco a esa porquería de Enishi Yukishiro… Hasta puede que la próxima sea una victoria fácil. Será divertido… MUY DIVERTIDO. ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

El dirigible Ryû estaba extremadamente silencioso, sólo se podían oír los motores y de cuando en cuando una que otra instrucción de Tae a su personal médico. Sin embargo, los pilotos no hablaban y hasta evitaban mirarse. Kenshin llevaba sus ojos cerrados y Kaoru afirmaba en vano los lentes destrozados de Enishi, tal vez como queriendo aferrarse a un recuerdo o a una vida que ya no fue.

- Aoshi- murmuró Misao- ¿No crees que deberíamos hacer algo?

- ¿Algo como qué, amor?

- No sé, animarlos tal vez… Decirles que Enishi no habría querido ver caras tan tristes… ¿Recuerdas como era él? No creo que le hubiese gustado ver a su novia y a su hermano mayor así…

- Lo sé, Misao, pero debes dejar que vivan este luto. Han sido años de incertidumbre de no saber si Enishi vivía o no… Ahora que ya saben, hay que dejarles que vivan su pena. Estarán bien, saldrán adelante.

Kenshin seguía mirando la ventana. Los recuerdos, la vida anterior ahora latían con fuerza. Los sentimientos encontrados no eran algo muy agradable, sin embargo, sentía cierto alivio al saber que Enishi había vuelto con los suyos. _"No sé que haré sin ti, sin embargo, amigo… Sólo puedo rezarte y pedirte que cuides a Tomoe hasta que yo llegue, donde quieran que estén"._

- He tomado una decisión- dijo repentinamente Kaoru en voz alta- Ahora que el cuerpo de Enishi está de nuevo con nosotros, celebraré una boda póstuma en su funeral. Nos íbamos a casar una semana después de que desapareciera, es tiempo de cumplir esa promesa.

La muchacha afirmaba con convicción los anteojos de Enishi, como si tomara su mano. La noticia en tanto, tomó por sorpresa a sus amigos.

- Kaoru- dijo Misao aliviada de poder hablar más fuerte- ¿Estás segura de esa decisión?

- Enishi no tenía a nadie a quien dejarle su herencia y su vida… Pero todavía me tiene a mí y yo cuidaré de que todo siga tal cual… Aunque la muerte nos separe apenas nos casen.

- Si es lo que deseas… No te detendremos, en particular yo te apoyo, Kamiya… Si yo amara de esa manera también habría hecho algo así- dijo Sanosuke.

Kenshin se limitó a escuchar. Por un lado comprendía el dolor y los sentimientos de Kaoru, pero por otro, una extraña sensación de vacío lo invadió… Como si estuviese a punto de perder algo importante.

- Kamiya…- dijo de pronto- Esto nos dejaría emparentados de cierta manera, por lo tanto mi deber será protegerla de aquí en adelante. Sé que Enishi hubiese deseado que así fuera.

Y tomando la mano que aún portaba los anteojos del malogrado joven sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- Bienvenida a la familia Yukishiro…

- Gracias Himura… ¿O deberé llamarte Hermano?

- Kenshin… Llámame Kenshin.

- Así lo haré, Kenshin- y sellaron ese pacto casi secreto, casi inentendible frente a sus amigos.

Mientras, el dirigible llegaba al Cuartel, donde esperaba una placa mortuoria y un ataúd por órdenes de Saito…

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora # 8_**

En una peli japonesa vi eso del matrimonio póstumo, es una mera formalidad para que la novia quede bajo protección de la familia del novio y tb tenga parte en la herencia. En este caso, Enishi no tenía familia directa (sólo podemos contar con Kenshin, pero el es un cuñado), por lo que la herencia quedaría en manos de Kaoru y la protección, aunque simbólica (siendo Kaoru quien es) quedaría en manos del Hermano Mayor de Enishi, por matrimonio. Por lo tanto, a partir de los próximos capítulos, Kaoru de ahora en adelante será Kaoru Yukishiro, espero se puedan acostumbrar a ello...

Muchas gracias a todos los reviews que me han llegado.

**_MONIKA-DONO_**: Espero te haya gustado el capi... Y gracias por lo de que me lucí, en realidad agradezco mucho esa confianza.

_**Arcasdrea**_: Mein! está más grande (JUEJUEJUE) Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo,aquí y en el MSN.

_**gabyhyatt**_: Pero nu se ponga triste... Te prometo que tendrá un final feliz.

Una vez más gracias

Mucha suerte!

パウリナ キツネ


	10. Chapter 9

剣心 no es mío.

**Capítulo 9**

Hacía dos días que la ceremonia fúnebre de Enishi había sido llevada a cabo. Kaoru, se encontraba en su habitación frente a la placa mortuoria que conmemoraba a su póstumo esposo. Sobre la mesita, los anteojos que le pertenecieran. Aunque no estaba deprimida algo la había hecho confinarse en el cuarto que compartía con Misao, aislándose del grupo. Saito se lo había permitido, como una especie de licencia por todo lo visto y vivido, _"pero debes estar en forma la próxima semana… Todavía hay mucho trabajo que hacer."_

Aún cuando había dado órdenes de nos ser molestada durante el día, la puerta comenzó a sonar suavemente, era Kenshin.

- Kaoru-dono- le dijo de nuevo con ese tono formal que ella detestaba- Siento molestarla, pero me dirigía al patio a tocar un poco el Shamisen y quería saber si le gustaría acompañarme.

- Kenshin- comenzó ella intentando no sonar antipática- Mira no quiero ser pesada, pero prefería mil veces más al Kenshin que me trataba de tú y me decía Kamiya… ¿Qué es eso de Kaoru-dono? Por favor, nada ha cambiado entre nosotros excepto que ahora soy formalmente Yukishiro.

- Sí, tienes razón… En realidad, lo siento, es que desde que te has aislado de todo el mundo, no sé cómo debemos tratarte. Kaoru, todo en el Cuartel están preocupados por ti.

- Bueno, diles que no se preocupen, Kenshin… De verdad estoy bien, puedes preguntarle a Misao.

- Misao es la única que la ve y es porque duerme aquí…. A Enishi no le habría gustado verla así.

- ¿Qué sabes tú?- dijo ella casi lastimada por el comentario.

- Lo sé, porque una de las cosas que a él le gustaban más de ti, era esa alegría de vivir que contagiaba. Siempre me hablaba de ello…

Los ojos de la muchacha brillaron ante tales recuerdos y por primera vez en tres días, desde que encontraron a Enishi Yukishiro, Kaoru lloró con pena y rabia, lloró en frente de Kenshin.

- No te preocupes más, Kaoru… Sé que él está bien ahora. Está con Tomoe- Kenshin la abrazó mientras dejaba el Shamisen a un lado- Es mejor así… Yo también lloré mis lágrimas, no tiene nada de malo.

- No es eso… Enishi… El no habría querido verme así…. Esto es tan… Me siento tan…- no podía concluir las frases tras los sollozos.

- Sé que Enishi no se habría molestado. Ven, vamos al patio a cantar unos Koutas en su honor… Vamos!- y tomándola de las manos la arrastró fuera del Cuartel al patio de la Fuente, donde le gustaba ir a relajarse.

Ahí pasaron gran parte del día, cantando, inventando e improvisando. Por fin Kaoru estaba relajada y hasta sonreía. _"¿Qué poder tendrás, Kenshin… Que puedo sonreír a pesar de todo?", _pensó la niña mientras observaba al joven capitán de los Ryû recitando Haikus en compañía del Shamisen.

Así transcurrió gran parte de la tarde hasta que de pronto llegó Sanosuke a toda carrera.

- ¡Kenshiiin!- gritó casi sin oxígeno en los pulmones- Kenshin, por fin te encuentro. ¿Dónde diablos has estado metido?

- Hemos estado acá toda la tarde- dijo él sin entender cómo Sanosuke no los había visto antes.

- Oh, señora Yukishiro, veo que se ha animado a salir- dijo el muchacho con una reverncia, provocando el sonrojo de Kaoru, y dirigiéndose a Kenshin agregó- Kenshin, el capitán Saito nos quiere a todos reunidos en media hora más en el comedor. A usted también señora Yukishiro.

- Gracias, Sano… Puedes retirarte.

Y el joven se cuadró y con un leve gesto volvió sus pasos por donde había venido.

- Me pregunto qué querrá Saito ahora- dijo kenshin pensativamente.

- Sea lo que sea, es importante por algo pidió que estuviera presente a pesar de que él me dio permiso para mantenerme alejada un tiempo de la acción.

- Sí, debe ser muy importante… Mejor nos alistamos… Supongo que habrá que presentarse de uniforme.

- Cuándo ha sido distinto¿eh Kenshin? Nos vemos en el comedor

- Sí…- y tomando el Shanisen, el joven líder Ryû se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse el traje informal.

Media hora después en el comedor, un impaciente Saito esperaba que llegaran Kenshin y Kaoru.

- ¿Estás seguro que les dijiste que era ahora la reunión, Sanosuke?

- Por supuesto, capitán. Les di el mensaje personalmente.

- Capitán Saito- dijo kenshin al llegar al comedor- siento mucho el retraso, pero tuve que cambiarme de ropa.

- Excusas, excusas… Debe aprender a ponerse el uniforme en menos de 5 para la próxima, hemos quedado claro.

- Sí, señor.

- Kaoru Yukishiro reportándose, capitán- dijo Kaoru apenas un minuto después.

- No me diga… ¿Usted también estaba vistiéndose?… Ok, no importa… Mejor vamos al asunto. Siéntense.

En el lugar sólo estaban presentes ellos, más los participantes de la fallida redada de rescate. Hiei, aún recuperándose de las heridas, estaba ahí también, con el brazo entabillado.

- Como sabrán, después de los acontecimientos de los días pasados, envié a nuestra división de espías los Oniwabanchu a cargo de Okina (40 años) para investigar todo lo ocurrido y dar con el paradero de Yahiko Miyohin.

- Entonces hay novedades- dijo Tsubame con los ojos brillantes, aunque nadie le tomó atención.

- Sí- dijo secamente Saito al sentirse interrumpido- Tenemos novedades. Los Oniwabanchu han encontrado el verdadero escondite de los Yupon-G, está aquí mismo en Ciudad Edo.

Un frío de muerte recorrió a todos los presentes. Durante todo este tiempo Yupon-G ha estado escondiéndose bajo las narices de Koto Hajime Ryû y el resto de los Cuarteles, incluso habían logrado evadir varias veces a los Oniwabanchu. Era casi una cachetada en el rostro. Una burla que pronto llenó de ira los corazones, en especial los de Kaoru y Kenshin.

- La misión se llevará a cabo en conjunto con los Oniwabanchu de Okina en dos días más. Hasta entonces quiero que entrenen lo suficiente y descansen. Siento mucho pedirle esto capitán Yukishiro, pero usted también será necesaria para liderar a su grupo.

- Sí, señor- dijo Kaoru, con renovadas fuerzas. Las fuerzas que dan las ganas de derrotar al enemigo y sonreír una vez más.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora # 9_**

Espero les haya gustado. Se acostrumbran a que Kaoru lleve apellido de casada... Bueno, ella recién se está acostumbrando y Kenshin, bueno creo que se ha ido transformando en un buen amigo. Sobre todo ahora que la cosa se pondrá muy difícil para todos.

En un free talk: Ufa, si que hay genet rara en internet, pero las enamoradas de Sephiroth sin duda son las peores... les dejo esta dirección para que lo comprueben ustedes mismas (están en inglés, así es que si alguna no entiende me avisa) http/ siempre mis agradecimientos a todas por sus comentarios. Realmente me ayudan mucho.

_**gabyhyatt**___ Sip serán cuñados de una forma extraña, pero eso no significa nada

_**arcasdrea:**_ Espero nuestro proyecto funcione y no, Enishi es sólo para desmoralizar, aunque como ves, al enemigo le salió el tiro por la culata.

Mucha suerte a todas!

パウリナ キツネ


	11. Chapter 10

剣心 no es mío.

**Capítulo 10**

Las batallas simuladas en el Cuartel se habían duplicado en los días posteriores a la gran misión de recate. A ellos se les habían sumado los Oniwabanchu, cuyos robots de ataque eran sin duda los de mayor tecnología conocidos hasta ahora (sin contar el Golem de Miyohin), entre otras capacidades, el camuflaje era su mejor arma.

- Diablos, Okina- se escuchó en la radio decir a Sanosuke- Por qué no pueden pelear como gente civilizada, ya estoy cansado de jugar a las escondidas.

- No te quejes, Sano- dijo Kenshin- Todo entrenamiento es válido, no sabemos con qué armas cuenta el enemigo.

- Kenshin… Si los enemigos son como ese Soujiro Z y Fujita, podremos derrotarlos sin necesidad de pasar por todo esto.

- No podemos dar por seguro esto, Tori Atama- dijo Misao uniéndose a la comunicación- Lo mejor es estar listos para todo.

- ¡SAL DE UNA BUENA VEZ, OKINA Y DA LA CARA!- gritó sanosuke en el máximo de su desesperación por radio.

- Sagara, atrás de ti… - dijo Kaoru cuando vio que una sombra aparecía.

- Ajá! Ahí estás viejo pillo…- y disparando su cañón de alta potencia (instalado especialmente para la misión por Megumi, la mecánico) dio en el blanco y desarmó el sistema de camuflaje de Okina- Ahora ya no podrás esconderte.

- No, pero mis compañeros, sí- dijo el viejo con ironía- Ahora muchachos es momento.

De todas partes aparecieron Oniwabanchu rodeando a los Koto Hajime Ryû. No había escapatoria, pero ni Kenshin, ni Kaoru pretendían rendirse ante este ataque cobarde.

- ¿Se rinden?- preguntó Okina.

- ¡VENCER O MORIR ES NUETRO LEMA!- gritaron todos como una voz.

Lo que sucedió después, fue confuso. Sólo se sabe y se entiende, por lo demás que Kenshin y Kaoru lograron desarmar en menos de un minuto a sus atacantes y que Aoshi y Misao Shinomori dañaron severamente a sus enemigos.

- ¿Se rinden, Oniwabanchu?- preguntó Kenshin cuando vio que todos habían dominado a sus respectivos atacantes.

- Sí. Nos han vencido limpiamente- respondió Okina con cierto asombro y bajando de su robot, se dirigió hacia el equipo de Kaoru y Kenshin.

- Yukishiro, Himura- comenzó él con una gran satisfacción- realmente tienen a una elite de pilotos. Es lo que necesitamos para esta noche.

- ¿Esta noche?- preguntó Aoshi- No era mañana la misión.

- No es necesario seguir retrasando el ataque. Ustedes ya están listos. Saito me informó que en cuanto ustedes vencieran a todos mis camaradas, podríamos adelantar el ataque. Y ustedes están listos para eso. Esta noche a partir de las 00 horas, los quiero reunidos y listos en la puerta sur. Pueden descansar por ahora.

Los muchachos de Koto Hajime Ryû saludaron a Okina y se retiraron de campo de batalla, previo paso por el hangar para informarle a Misao de su trabajo para dejar los robots a punto.

- Esta noche- murmuró Kaoru- Me pregunto si resultará.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Kenshin que había escuchado estos pensamientos.

- No sé… Es que… Enishi era el mejor de nuestro equipo y fue destruido fácilmente… Lo mataron como si hubiese sido un insecto… Es … es tan horrible pensar eso.

- No, Kaoru, no fue tan así- los botones dorados de el uniforme del joven brillaron con el sol cuando se colocó frente a ella- Enishi no fue destruido así de fácil. Murió para salvarme, se interpuso entre el misil de Soujiro Z y yo.

Kaoru Yukishiro escuchaba esta verdad por primera vez en su vida. Desde aquel día, Kenshin nunca había sido capaz de recordar qué había ocurrido, pero ahora… Él le decía que se sacrificó por su amigo, para que él siguiera vivo.

- ¿Desde cuándo…?

- No mucho… Desde que nos enfrentamos al Z. Fue ahí cuando supe, cuando recordé todo… Yo… Lo siento.

- No tienes que disculparte, Kenshin… No fue tu decisión y tampoco tú culpa. Él y sólo él tomaron esa determinación, probablemente porque supo que tú no tenías una oportunidad y pensó que él sí la tendría. Él era el mejor y lo sabes- el rostro de Kaoru se notaba triste, sin embargo, se podía ver que no había resentimientos, ni mucho menos dolor. Ahora, por fin sabía por qué… Por qué Enishi ya no estaba con ella.

- Kenshin, Yukishiro- llamó Aoshi desde unos metros más atrás.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Kenshin.

- ¿Sería buena idea planificar una estrategia, no?

- Por eso eres mi segundo- dijo Kenshin contento- Tienes razón, vamos a la sala de asambleas hay que discutir el plan de ataque. Sanosuke- dijo llamando al joven piloto- Dile a Okina que lo necesitamos en la sala de asambleas con el mapa que trazó de la zona, pronto.

- Sí, a la orden- ya partió corriendo a buscar al jefe Oniwabanchu.

- Misao- llamó Kaoru- Puedes traer a Tsubame por favor. Es importante.

- Sí… Kaoru- dijo ella antes de cumplir la orden.

- Dime, Misao…

- Por qué no estuvo Tsubame en la práctica de hoy.

- Su robot no estaba funcionando bien… Parece que Fujita no sólo nos llevó a una trampa trató de sabotear algunas unidades.

- Ya veo… Bueno, voy por ella.

- Crees que Hiei esté en condiciones de participar.

- No lo sé- dijo Kenshin pensativo- Iré a buscarlo de todas maneras. Espérenme en la sala, los alcanzo en seguida.

Kenshin había estado preocupado por su piloto, Hiei. Desde el ataque no había podido recuperarse del todo y su brazo izquierdo, el cual maneja el arma del robot, estaba severamente dañado. _"Está partido en tres partes, dudo que se vaya a recuperar completamente aunque yo haré todo lo posible", _le habría dicho Tae cuando dio el informe de heridos.

- ¿Hiei?- encontró a muchacho en la fuente del Cuartel.

- Señor Himura- respondió él haciendo el saludo.

- Descansa. ¿Cómo está tu brazo?- le preguntó el líder Ryû.

- No muy bien señor. La doctora Tae me dijo que probablemente nunca vuelva a funcionar bien.

- Sí, lo sé… - dijo Himura pensativo- Vamos a atacar esta noche. Me temo que sería ponerte en riesgo incluirte en el equipo.

- Sí, señor- murmuró Hiei evidentemente amargado- De hecho, señor, creo que tendré que pedir mi retiro del Escuadrón. Con un brazo así nunca más podré pelear a la altura necesaria.

Kenshin no respondió. Sabía que Hiei estaba en lo correcto, pero no quería aún dar la sentencia que ambos sabían tarde o temprano ocurriría. Sólo puso su mano sobre el hombro del piloto y le dijo:

- Descansa, por hoy nos encargaremos nosotros y traeremos la victoria.

- Sí, señor… Mucha suerte, señor.

Suerte… Sí que la necesitarían esa noche, las cosas se iban a poner realmente serias. Sobre todo, cuando entre las sombras operaba el más peligroso y poderoso miembro de la resistencia Tokugawa… Un enemigo que conocían bien, pero nunca habían enfrentado, Makoto Shishio.

- No sé cuando atacarán, Yumi- dijo la voz entre las sombras- Pero debes estar atenta, tú y tu escuadrón… Ustedes son mi orgullo mi pequeña, así es que destruyan y traiganme la cabeza de quien derrotó a Soujiro Z. No me falles, Yumi.

- No lo haré, señor Shishio, cambio y fuera- y dirigiéndose a su escuadrón de robots alados, conocidos como los Ángeles del Apocalípsis, dijo- Ya oyeron al señor Shishio… Debemos destruir a quien mató Soujiro. ¿Están conmigo?

- Sí- respondió su escuadrón de 20 robots.

- Entonces a prepararse para matar o morir.

Así, los Ángeles tomaron posición en diversas partes de la base del Yupón-G concentrándose fuertemente en una pequeña bodega, un lugar que servía de prisión para el piloto inventor Yahiko Miyohin.

- Tranquilo, niño- dijo Yumi mirando desde su robot al joven piloto- Pronto vendrán a rescatarte y pronto sabrás lo que es la destrucción… Espero que en ese momento te decidas a hablar con el señor Shishio.

- Jamás les daré el Golem, entiendes cortesana de mala muerte… ¡NUNCA!

- Mejora tus modales, niño- dijo evidentemente ofendida- Ya que con o sin tu ayuda obtendremos el Golem… Sé más razonable.

El piloto no respondió nada más. Sabía que no lo dejarían solo… en especial una persona en el escuadrón Koto Hajime, una muchacha que lo amaba desde hacia mucho y a quien ella amaba mucho. _"Ella no me defraudará, lo sé. Tsubame, sé que no descansarás hasta sacarme de aquí… Sé que vendrás con tus amigos a sacarme de aquí", _pensó el niño, mientras le daba la espalda a la puerta donde aún se podía ver el feo rostro del robot alado. _"Sólo ten cuidado"._

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora #10_**

Esto marcha, por fin pasaré a la acción de aquí en adelante... Habrá muertos, heridos y sobre todo rescate y romance. No se pierdan el capi 11.

Gracias a todas ustedes por sus reviews... Me alegro mucho de que les sigan gustamdo mis capítulos.

**_MONIKA-DONO_**: Debes seguir leyendo, no te impacientes... Hay sorpresas para rato.

**_arcasdrea :_** hoy sale nuestro proyecto... Y la premiación, ya se viene las bases.

A propósito... Se acerca el tiempo del primer FF RK Spanish Awards organizado por Kitsune y Tanuki. Las bases irán saliendo en un fanfic escrito por ellas en estos días. LAs invitamos aparticipar con mucho entusiasmo ya comenzar a elegir a sus candidatos y sus historias favoritas para proponer.

Será un proyecto sensacional.

Mucha suerte!

パウリナ キツネ


	12. Chapter 11

剣心 no es mío.

**Capítulo 11**

Un escalofrío recorrió a Kenshin por la espalda. Sólo podía sentir el sonido de los engranajes de su robot y las diversas indicaciones que Kaoru daba por radio al resto del escuadrón. Los Oniwabanchu habían adoptado su posición encubierta y sólo ellos estaban visibles.

- Por favor, estén atentos- dijo Kenshin- Hay algo que no me gusta de este lugar… Parece que nos observara.

- Yo siento exactamente lo mismo- dijo Aoshi- Misao, no te distraigas por favor… Necesitaremos toda la fuerza de tus cohetes… Hay algo que simplemente no funciona bien en este lugar.

- Yo veo que funciona a las mil maravillas- dijo una voz femenina que los congeló hasta la médula- JAJAJAJA¿así es que estos son los tipos que vienen por Yahiko? Veo que lo Meji no tienen nada mejor en sus filas. Será hasta aburrido.

Y una ráfaga de metralla recorrió el lugar donde estaba el escuadrón.

- ¡Evasivas ahora!- gritó Kenshin, logrando que todo su escuadrón se pusiera a cubierto.

- ¡Qué diablos es eso!- dijo Sanosuke.

- Oh, así es que son de los que les gusta saber contra qué se enfrentan. Bueno… Da lo mismo, igual los mataremos. Somos el escuadrón Ángeles de la Muerte… ¿Con eso les basta?- dijo Yumi con un tono muy irónico que molestó a cada uno de los Koto Hajime. Y antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Yumi dio la orden- Ahora Ángeles acaben con ellos.

Y de la nada aparecieron robots por todos lados. Unos siniestros robots alados…

-Tranquilos- dijo Kenshin- no hagan nada sin pensar. Esto no es un juego… Y a través de la radio especial, Kenshin le mandó la señal a Okina- es tú turno…

Sólo se vio un destello de luz y un mudo estruendo… Unode los robots de los Ángeles quedaba reducido a polvo.

- Pero qué mier…- dijo Yumi al ver ese estruendo luminoso.

- JAJAJAJA- rió Sanosuke- Veo que esta vez eres tú la que va a morir, te presento a los Oniwabanchu, la cara de la muerte.

- No nos tendrán tan fácil- dijo ella burlándose de Sanosuke- Escuadrón… Formación cerrada.

Lo que sucedió después sorprendió a los propios Oni… Los Ángeles robóticos comenzaron a formar una especie de ronda en el aire y a girar cada vez más deprisa creando una corriente que comenzó a elevar los robots en tierra como si fuera un tifón.

- Salgan de ahí- ordenó Kenshin, que supo cuál era su objetivo.- ¡SALGAN AHORA!

A duras penas, los robots salieron de la línea de viento que creaban los ángeles y justo a tiempo, porque en ese momento se activaron los cohetes de cada una de esas unidades y detonaron. Algunos robots sufrieron algunos daños. Entre ellos el de Sanosuke, cuya pierna izquierda estaba fallando.

- Sano!- gritó Misao.

- Estoy bien, mientras mi cañón pueda disparar, puedo seguir en combate. Ustedes preocúpense de acabar con el máximo de Ángeles, y déjenme a mí a Yumi….

- Ah, así es que has recordado quién soy….

- Cómo iba a olvidarlo- dijo él con asco en la voz.

Fue hace dos años, Sanosuke tenía 17 años y recién comenzaba a vivir una vida plena y de adulto. Había pensado unirse al grupo Sagara, un escuadrón de robot de vapor que estaba en contra de los rebeldes Tokugawa y que dirigía nada menos que su hermano mayor.

Sin embargo, sus deseos se vieron frustrados violentamente cuando un ataque de un grupo dirigido por Yumi destruyó las instalaciones y en el incendio murieron un 90 por ciento de los miembros del grupo Sagara, incluido el hermano de Sanosuke.

Los sobrevivientes, se dispersaron o se unieron a los otros escuadrones, entre ellos Sanosuke que ingresó a Koto Hajime Ryû.

- Así es que tú con tu robot insignificante quieres enfrentarte a mí… Bueno. Escuadrón, acaben con todo el resto, pero me dejan a este muchacho a mí.- dijo ella casi divertida por el desafío.

- No me tomes tan a la ligera- comenzó Sanosuke- Tal vez la pierna de mi robot no se mueva, pero ésta posición (el robot hincado), es la mejor para esta arma…

- ¿Qué dices?- dijo ella fingiendo despreocupación.

- Este cañón te hará pedazos Yumi… Por mi hermano y por mis amigos….Y por el joven Yahiko….- y apuntando el cañón remozado disparó con el máximo de potencia contra las alas del Ángel de Yumi. Un estruendo congeló la batalla que se desarrollaba entre el resto de los equipos. Y sólo algunos pudieron ver cómo el robot Ángel caía sin control y sin alas.

- Ahora estámos en igualdad de condiciones, Yumi- comenzó Sanosuke- Tú no tienes como escapar y yo no tengo cómo moverme, será un combate hasta el final.

- Ya verás… Pendejo enano… Yo te enseñaré por qué me han elegido líder de los Ángeles de la Muerte- de la nada extrajo una pequeña hacha de combate y descargó su fuerza contra el robot de Sanosuke, que sin embargo rechazó el ataque tomando con sus manos al robot de Yumi y lo arrojó tan lejos como los engranajes lo permitieron.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para dar?- preguntó Sanosuke casi divertido con la batalla.

Eso enfureció a Yumi, sin embargo, cuando intentó poner de pie nuevamente a su Ángel, se dio cuenta de que las palancas no respondían… Había una fuga de vapor.

- ¿Pero qué mierda?- dijo ella, golpeando las palancas con fuerza.

- ¿Ya no puedes moverte?- dijo Sanosuke con una sonrisa que aunque no se veía desde afuera, se adivinaba en su tono de voz- Sin embargo, no pienso destruirte, Yumi. No así… Por el contrario, te dejaré un mensaje para tu jefe… Dile que los Koto Hajime Ryû no nos rendiremos nunca y que esta noche, le dejaremos un regalo, la cárcel de Yahiko vacía.

Ese mensaje le dolió más a la mujer que si hubiese sido destruida en ese momento. Era la humillación máxima el que le perdonaran la vida y que más encima la ocuparan de recadera.

- Esto no se quedará así, Sanosuke- dijo ella.

- Espero que no, contestó él… Y se quedó ahí sin hacer nada más que esperar el fin de la batalla.

- Sanosuke- se escuchó por la radio especial- ¿Estás bien?

- Fuera de que la pierna izquierda de mi robot no responde, estoy bien.

- Tenemos a Yahiko… Vamos a buscarte…. Por ahora no hay nada más que hacer acá. El jefe de esta organización no pudo ser encontrado.

- Bueno, al menos una buena noticia por un lado. Los espero.

Al llegar al cuartel, con la misión cumplida y daños varios, Tae y Megumi los estaban esperando.

- Sanosuke- dijo Megumi semi enfadada- ¿Por qué siempre eres tú el que vuelve con el robot hecho trizas?

- ¡Hey! la última vez fue Hiei, no yo….- reclamó él.

En ese momento, pudo ver por primera vez a Yahiko, era un chico delgado, pero se notaba fuerte, además tenía un porte orgulloso a pesar de su escasa estatura. De pronto, todos notaron que Tsubame se bajaba a toda velocidad de su robot e iba al encuentro de el chico.

- ¡Yahiko!- gritó ella.

Lo que siguió sorprendió a todos los presentes. Los dos jóvenes se cerraron en un apretado abrazo y un beso digno de un cuento de hadas. Ahí comprendieron… Ahí supieron la importancia para la chica de rescatar al joven Miyohin.

- Te extrañé, Tsubame- dijo él después de un rato.

- Yo también- y acercándose a Kenshin y al resto, se inclinó de manera respetuosa- Muchas gracias por salvarlo. Muchas gracias, Himura-san, Yukishiro-san.

- Yo también los felicito- dijo Saito que en ese momento llegaba al hangar- Pero todavía hay mucho que hacer. Me informan que Makoto Shishio, el jefe de todo esto, se está rearmando en un lugar cercano a Tokyo… Debemos descubrirlo y atacarlo de una buena vez y para siempre- y volviéndose al capitán Oniwabanchu, añadió- Okina, debes partir en misión ahora, sólo lleva tres hombres, es muy arriesgado que vayas con más.

- A la orden… Okon, Han'nya, Hyottoko, conmigo.

- Sí- dijeron los tres avanzando con sus robots.

- El resto por favor, descanse, ya pronto los llamaré de nuevo… esto aún no ha terminado.

- Sí, señor….

Así, mientras Okina partía en busca de nuevas pistas del escondite de Makoto Shishio, el resto del Cuartel se sumía en el silencio y la tranquilidad de la batalla ganada.

* * *

Notas de la Autora # 11 

Uf! Fue un capi muy difícil de sacar, pero acáestá... Bien ahora hay que ver qué seráde Yahiko miembro oficial de Shinsengumi y con su máquina nueva, el Golem.

Agradezco a todas por sus reviews y espero más flores... No se olviden de votar por sus candidatas en RKSA2005 y no olviden leer Mi Vida Universitaria, sonde mi alter-ego y el de Arcasdrea hacen de las suyas en la U.

Cariños y mucha suerte!

キツネ


	13. Chapter 12

剣心 no es mío.

**Capítulo 12**

- Buenos días, Kenshin- dijo Misao al joven piloto que tocaba Shamisen en el patio del cuartel- ¿Relajándote?

- Un poco… Después de todo, fue muy dura la batalla a pesar de todo y aunque haya sido hace dos días- respondió Himura.

- ¿Aún no hay novedades de Okina?- preguntó Misao mientras escuchaba el suave sonido del Shamisen.

- No. La verdad es que espero no tener novedades tan luego¿sabes? Puede ser una locura viniendo de mi parte, pero honestamente siento que el mundo se me ha venido encima desde que logramos el rescate de Yahiko de manos de Shishio.

Misao no respondió. La verdad no alcanzaba a entender por qué Kenshin pensaba de esa forma, pero suponía que el cansancio y el stress de aquellos días de batallas, traiciones y peleas le hacían querer unos días para él. Al menos, ella así lo deseaba también.

- ¿Has visto a Kaoru?- le preguntó de pronto el joven Himura.

- Fue al cementerio… Creo que necesitaba un rato a solas para meditar… Y agradecerle a Enishi.

- Ya veo… - y mientras se incorporaba y guardaba el shamisen en su espalda, se despidió de Misao- será mejor que vaya a hablar con Megumi un rato… Quiero saber el estado de nuestros robots.

- Sí… te veré después, Kenshin.

A pesar de que era importante ver a Megumi, Kenshin se tomó un buen tiempo para llegar al hangar. Sentía de alguna manera que debía decirle a algo a Kaoru o acompañarla… Al fin y al cabo era su hermana menor ahora, su responsabilidad.

- Ken-san- la voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos- Ken-san debo hablarte.

- Hola, Megumi-dono- dijo él- precisamente iba a verte en el hangar… ¿Pasa algo malo?

- No, todo está bien. Lo que pasa es que quería mostrarte los nuevos ajustes que les hice a los robots… Es necesario que practiquen con ellos ahora, porque los cambios son difíciles de manejar con destreza de un momento a otro.

- Vaya, y qué clase de cambios son como para que uno de mis pilotos no sepa cómo hacerlo…

- Ajusté varias armas y además cambié la configuración de movimiento para darles agilidad- dijo ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción- He investigado mucho sobre estos modelos y la verdad me he dado cuenta de que por muy viejos que sean se les puede mejorar, incluso hasta dejarlos totalmente actualizados con la tecnología actual… Si hasta les puse equipo de camuflaje como los robots de Okina… JAJAJA, la sorpresa que se llevará ese viejo zorro.

Kenshin sonrió ante el comentario… Sin embargo, no deseaba imponerles una práctica a su equipo el día de hoy. Sólo habían pasado dos días desde el combate y unos días de descanso le viene bien hasta al más experimentado piloto.

- Muchas gracias, Megumi, creo que mañana los probaremos.

- Oh- dijo la chica evidentemente decepcionada por no poder ver los nuevos trucos de sus máquinas.

- ¿Megumi- dono?

- ¿Sí?- dijo ella con esperanzas de que Himura hubiese cambiado de idea.

- ¿Qué has sabido de Yahiko y el Golem?

- No mucho, realmente… Pero sí es una máquina increíble… Pude verla esta mañana cuando llegaba al hangar a trabajar.

- Ya veo… Espero poder hablar pronto con ese chico… Me intriga mucho ese mecha que construyó.

- A mí también, Ken –san- no tienes idea- dijo ella con un brillo en los ojos. Un brillo especial, el de alguien que simplemente adora los robots.

- Kenshin- la voz de Kaoru venía apresurada desde lejos- Kenshin… Saito nos necesita en su despacho ahora.

- Debo irme Megumi-dono. Muchas gracias por tu trabajo.

- Takani- saludó cortésmente Kaoru.

- Yukishiro- respondió Megumi con la misma cortesía.

- ¿Cómo estuvo?- preguntó Kenshin

- ¿Eh?- dijo Kaoru un poco desorientada.

- Misao me dijo que fuiste a ver a Enishi.

- A Enishi y a Tomoe- dijo ella con una sonrisa- les fui a agradecer su protección en la batalla.

- Ya veo… ¿Qué crees que querrá Saito?

- Espero que todo menos salir a pelear de nuevo- dijo Kaoru un tanto agotada.

- Veo que tampoco tienes ánimo de salir nuevamente.

- Creo que por mucho que tengamos trabajo en destruir a Makoto Shishio merecemos un descanso también… No todo puede ser batallas.

- Eso es verdad- dijo él con una gran sonrisa que Kaoru le devolvió.

- ¡ME REHUSO A ESTAR RECLUIDO EN ESTE CUARTEL!- los gritos parecían venir directamente del despacho de Saito, por lo que Kenshin y Kaoru apuraron el paso.

- ¿Qué ocurre, capitán?- exclamó Kaoru al llegar.

En es el lugar encontró a un muy alterado Yahiko Miyohin, quien respiraba forzosamente mientras sostenía sus manos en el escritorio de Saito.

- Me niego a quedarme en este lugar… Voy a volver con los Shinsengumi. Es mi tropa, es mi gente- dijo Yahilko aguantando la ira.

- Lo lamento, Miyohin, pero el Shinsengumi fue disuelto e intervenido por las autoridades Meiji. Después de lo que ocurrió con usted, estar cerca de sus cuarteles es peligroso.

- ¡QUÉ!- gritó el joven piloto- Me está diciendo que mi casa, mi vida ya no existen…

- No, no. No sea exagerado Miyohin. Aún tiene su vida, está Tsubame y por supuesto, su gran invento.

- Pero mi familia… Yo soy Yahiko Miyohin del Escuadrón Shinsengumi… Yo- el cuerpo de Yahiko temblaba. De pronto no entendía nada. Había sido secuestrado hacía tiempo, pero pensaba que el día que lograra escapar podría volver al que había sido su hogar desde hacía 5 años, cuando todavía era un aprendiz y su padre y el señor Fujita le enseñaban todos los secretos de los robots.

- Miyohin- dijo de pronto Saito- Escúcheme. El Escuadrón Shinsengumi que usted conoció ya no existe. Fue traicionado por uno de sus propios fundadores, quien además asesino a gran parte de su propio grupo. Por su seguridad, Meiji nos ha ordenado que permanezca acá junto con Tsubame hasta que todo se aclare y el escuadrón sea reformado. Hasta entonces, usted tendrá la libertad de usar el uniforme que a tanto orgullo le trae, pero obedecerá las órdenes de los capitanes Ryû y Koto Hajime como si fueran sus propios superiores.

El joven no contestó, pero en ese momento observó a Kenshin y a Kaoru por primera vez. Ellos habían estado paralizados en la puerta observando la escena sin atreverse a intervenir, sólo en ese momento Saito se refirió a ellos.

- Himura, Yukishiro- ordenó- Escolten al joven Miyohin a su habitación y vean que no le falte nada.

- Sí, señor- dijeron ambos.

- Una última cosa, Miyohin- dijo Saito- Ellos te cuidarán bien…

Todos los presentes que conocían bien a Saito se sorprendieron de esta frase. Nunca le habían visto siquiera remotamente paternal.

- Yahiko Miyohin- dijo Kenshin al cabo de un rato de caminar- Esta es tu habitación, la compartirás con Sanosuke Sagara miembro de mi escuadrón. ¿Alguna pregunta?

- Sólo una cosa, capitán Himura- dijo él aún con cierto dejo de enfado- Dígame Yahiko solamente… Nunca me gustó que me trataran por mi apellido o mi nombre completo, no soy mi padre.

- Comprendo- dijo Kenshin dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Capitán Yukishiro- dijo antes de entrar a la habitación- sería posible que pudiera contactar a Tsubame, quiero hablar con ella… Quiero contarle lo que ha pasado.

- No se preocupe Yahiko- dijo ella con el mismo humor que Kenshin- la llamaré… Y no es necesario que se explique tanto. Acá respetamos la intimidad de las parejas. Si no pregúntele al matrimonio Shinomori- la sonrisa cargada de picardía de parte de la joven Yukishiro descolocó a Yahiko.

- La cena se sirve en una hora más en el comedor. Nos veremos ahí- agregó Kenshin- Hasta entonces, joven Yahiko.

- ¿Crees que estuvo bien?- preguntó Kaoru Yukishiro.

- Sí, claro… Hay que hacerlo sentir en casa… No son buenas noticias saber que todo lo que amabas se ha ido. Nosotros lo comprendemos más que nadie.

- Tienes razón, Kenshin… Tienes razón., Bueno, voy a buscar a Tsubame. Nos vemos en la cena.

- Hasta entonces, Kaoru.

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora #12**_

Sí, lo sé es uno de esos chaps donde no pasa mucho... Pero no todo puede ser batalla, ya lo expusieron los personajes. Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero he estado ocupada con la Tesis y con los FF RK SPANISH AWARDS que han tenido un arespuesta insuperable (a todo los que han votado en nombre mío y de Tanuki, gracias)

Ahora agradecimientos wuiiiiiii!

**_Kaoruluz:_** gracias por encontrar este fic interesante, espero te siga gustando y te guste mucho el steampunk.

**_Monika-Dono:_** jejejejeje! Claro que se las trae...

**_gabyhyatt:_** como habrás leído en los últimos 11 capítulos comprenderás que Yahiko había estado secuestrado en manos de los Yupon-G... ¬¬

**_Arcasdrea:_** gracias por todas tus felicitaciones aquí y en MSN.

Bueno, esperando que les haya gustado. Los dejo ahora, No se olviden de votar en los FFRKSA2005. Queda una semana para conocer ellistado de nominados y para que empiece la votación final, yeiiiiii!

Cariños y mucha suerte

パウリナ キツネ


	14. Chapter 13

剣心 no es mío.

**_Capítulo 13_**

_En alguna parte de Kyoto_

- Me humillaron, Makoto… Lo hicieron- lloraba la mujer - ¡Quiero vengarme!

- Calma, calma- decía el aludido en un tono casi paternal- Ya tendrás tu venganza, pero todo con calma.

- Quiero vengarme- seguía llorando, como si no hubiese escuchado nada de lo que dijo el hombre.

- Claro que sí- proseguía él- Ese tipo, Sanosuke, pagara por lo que te hizo, Yumi, pero todo a su tiempo… Ahora hay algo que tienes que ver. Ven.

Y llevándola por una estrecha cueva, llegó a un claro extraño, distinto… Donde se escondía el gran secreto de Makoto Shishio

- Míralo… No es una belleza- le dijo mostrándole la extraña máquina- No será el Golem que tanto deseábamos, pero créeme que es mil veces mejor y es todo nuestro… es todo tuyo.

- ¿Quieres decir?

- Quiero decir que tú lo manejarás… Llegado el momento podrás tener tu venganza.

- Oh, Makoto- la alegría inundaba el corazón de Yumi y en un estrecho abrazo le demostró a Makoto Shishio todo su amor.

_En Ciudad Edo_

Yahiko estaba en el patio del cuartel tomando el sol de la mañana, ya no parecía estar perturbado por tener que pasar los días juntos con los Hoto Hajime Ryû (mucho había tenido que ver Tsubame en ese estado de ánimo) Aunque por otro lado, la vida con su compañero de cuarto, Sanosuke no era precisamente miel sobre hojuelas.

- Buen día, Yahiko- saludó una voz animada, era el capitán Himura

- Capitán- dijo Yahjiko haciendo el ademán de ponerse de pie.

- No, por favor, relájate… No estamos en servicio ahora- de hecho Kenshin andaba vestido con un atuendo simple y cargaba su shamisen a la espalda.

- ¿Oh, usted toca shamisen?

- Sí, mi madre me enseñó cuando era pequeño.

- Mi madre solía tocar shamisen. Era una hermosa geisha dueña de un prestigioso salón de té en Gion, en Kyoto.

- Oh, vaya, mi madre también perteneció a ese distrito… Bueno hace mucho tiempo. Viví con ella hasta que murió luego mi padre me trajo al cuartel a entrenarme.

- Sí, lo mismo me pasó a mí…. Era una mujer muy hermosa y sabía tocar el shamisen como nadie… ¿Puede tocar algo?

- Por supuesto.

Y así Kenshin y Yahiko pasaron su mañana cantando Koutas con la bella melodía del Shamisen, recordando a sus madres, bellas geishas de Gion quienes se convirtieron en amantes y esposas de los restauradores Meiji que se juntaban en las casa de té de Gion a planificar los tiempos venideros y la revolución.

- Kenshin- el llamado era de Kaoru Yukishiro. Kenshin detuvo su shamisen y así escuchar lo que quería su hermana menor.

- Hola, Kaoru- dijo él con una encantadora sonrisa.

- Capitán Yukishiro- saludó Yahiko también con una sonrisa, aparentemente el shamisen le ponía de buen humor.

- Hola, Yahiko- dijo ella- ¿han estado acá toda la mañana?

- Sí, hemos estado acá… Recordando a nuestras madres… Sabías que la madre de Yahiko también fue una geisha de Gion- dijo Kenshin alegremente y dirigiéndose a Yahiko añadió- Kaoru es una experta conocedora de las geishas de Gion, de hecho escribió un libro sobre la influencia de estas mujeres en la Restauración.

- No exageres, fue sólo un ensayo- dijo ella algo enrojecida.

- No exagero.

- Mi madre fue una de las más importantes- dijo Yahiko- tal vez la conozca, Sakurako III.

- ¿Ella era tu madre?- dijeron los dos.

- Sí.

- Ella fue hermana menor (onechan) de mi madre- dijo Kenshin- Sakura II.

- No lo creo- dijo Yahiko.

- Kenshin- de pronto dijo Kaoru interrumpiendo la conversación- Vine porque Saito ha estado preguntando por ustedes toda la mañana. Me pidió que les avisara que cuanto antes se presenten en su oficina… Creo que hay novedades.

La mirada de los dos jóvenes mostró un cambio seguro de humor.

- No me miren así- dijo Kaoru con risa- Sólo recibo órdenes de mi superior.

- Vamos a ver qué quiere el papanatas de Saito- dijo Yahiko con burla, sorprendiendo a Kenshin y Kaoru, nunca habían escuchado a alguien hablar de Saito en esos términos.

Y apurando el paso, se dirigieron al despacho de Saito.

- Hay novedades- dijo escuetamente- Los Oniwabanchu se han comunicado y aseguran que Shishio está con su gente refigiados en el monte Hiei en Kyoto.

La mirada de los tres jóvenes se endureció. Por cualquiera que fuera el motivo, los tres odiaban a Shishio y su gente.

- Cuándo partimos…-dijo Kenshin, pero Saito lo interrumpió.

- Todavía no sabemos la localización exacta del cuartel, así es que esperaremos hasta tener mayores antecedentes, por mientras estamos contactados con los escuadrones de Okita y Okubo en Kyoto que los mantendrán vigilados.

Por un momento Kenshin quiso protestar la falta de acción, pero Saito rara vez erraba sus juicios, por lo que decidió, a último momento, guardarse sus opiniones.

- No hay más novedades- dijo escuetamente el comandante- Informen a sus escuadrones y continúen con sus rutinas.

- Sí, señor- saludaron los tres y salieron del despacho.

Ninguno hablaba, parecía que de pronto los tres eran extraños entre sí. Era como si de pronto sus propias iras y sus propios problemas los hubiesen sacado de este mundo de vivos. Sólo la voz de Sanosuke los sacó de su ostracismo.

- YAHIKO!- cuántas veces debo decirte que no voy a recoger tu ropa del suelo y que esta pieza se mantiene ordenada, carajo!

- Si quieres orden, tendrás que hacerlo tú, por qué no se buscan una criada en este cuartel.

- Yahiko- dijo Kenshin- acá mantenemos el orden de nuestras habitaciones para mantener la disciplina, debes acoplarte a esa regla.

- Sí, señor- dijo el muchacho dándose cuenta que era una regla general y no siutiquería de su compañero de cuarto.

Y habiendo escuchado a su capitán, Yahiko se fue a poner orden a sus cosas.

- Es un buen muchacho, muy inteligent, pero le falta un poco de disciplina- dijo Kenshin mientras observaba a Yahiko desaparecer por la puerta de su cuarto.

- Aprenderá… Todos llegamos siendo bastante desordenados- dijo Yukishiro con una sonrisa- Ven, vamos a decirle a los demás lo que nos han contado.

_Ciudad Edo, medianoche_

El sonido del tren transporte no alertó a nadie en Ciudad Edo, menos cuando la mayoría vio que llevaba la insignia del Cuartel Koto Hajime Ryû. Era normal que a esas horas de la noche llegaran pertrechos y gente al cuertel por esa vía, es por ello que cuando atravesó el territorio de Koto Hajime Ryû, nadie vio venir lo que se avecinaba.

- Estamos dentro- dijo una macabra voz femenina.

- Bien- contestaron al otro lado de la radio- Pon el plan en marcha Yumi, es hora de tu venganza.

Con un ensordecedor ruido que alertó a los guardias de campo, el tren transporte dejó de tener forma de locomotora y poniéndose verticalmente a la línea férrea, de pronto era un impresionante mecha listo para lanzar un ataque masivo con cañones, lanzallamas y cohetes. No había tiempo de escapar y sólo unos segundos antes de que el mecha se lanzara con todo en contra del cuartel, sonó la alarma general… Ni Kenshin, ni los demás podían creer lo que veían tras las ventanas de sus cuartos y sin poder colocarse el uniforme de combate corrieron hasta sus robots para un inesperado enfrentamiento.

Yahiko, quien despertaba a Sanosuke con un buen golpe, le indicó al Tori Atama, como lo llamaba que eran víctimas de un ataque.

- Vamos- dijo el muchacho- Ese mecha es capaz de destruirlo todo… Espero que mi Golem y ustedes seamos capaces de detenerlo o no habrá mañana.

- JAJAJAJAJA! Pensaron que se librarían de Yumi? Pues ahora prueben su furia y la furia de Rengoku….

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora #13**_

Saldrán enteros de ésta?No se pierdan la continuación de Steampunk Edo.

En este chap pudimos ver un poco de la vida de Kenshin y Yahiko, además de conocer una parte del pasado de ambos. Recuerdos felices con sus madres, tambiéns e explica por qué Kenshin sabe manejar tan bien el shamisen. Sobre los datos de las Geishas de Gion, es histórico y sabido en Japón que muchas de ellas apoyaron la restauración Meiji y que también terminaron siendo esposas o amantes de los hombres que ayudaron a consturir esta era. Muchas de las casas de Té de este distrito fueron de hecho refugio y puntos de reunión de los Reformistas.

Agradezco todos los comentarios recibidos y no se olviden de seguir votando en FFRKSA2005

Mucha suerte!

パウリナ キツネ


	15. Chapter 14

剣心 no es mío.

**Capítulo 14**

- Kenshin- gritó Aoshi- Kenshin vamos rápido al hangar, hay que salir en los robots antes que esa loca lo destruya todo.

- Sí… Has visto a Misao y Kaoru…

- Están ahí abajo, ya están tratando de hacer algo- le dijo Aoshi al capitán indicando a través de un ventanal. Las Koto Hajime se habían unido a Saito y el resto.

- Dios, esto es grave… Hay fuego por todos lados- dijo una voz desde uno de los pasillos.

- Sanosuke… Yahiko, por acá vamos- indicó Kenshin en pos de la salida más directa al hangar.

Ni en sus peores pesadillas, Kenshin había visto una escena de tal magnitud en su propio cuartel. Había cadáveres aun con sus pijamas puestos y muchos heridos que Tae, a duras penas se encargaba de atender. Megumi, por su lado, estaba intentando mantener a salvo los robots de los desquiciados ataques de Yumi.

- Dios, esto no puede estar pasando- murmuró Kenshin, con el corazón apretado de angustia.

- Pero está pasando- dijo Yahiko- espero que el Golem sea capaz de hacer frente a esa maquina del infierno. Es sólo un prototipo.

- Irá bien- dijo Sanosuke mientras corría hacia su robot- Irá bien.

- Creí que ustedes ya no llegaban- dijo Megumi, mientras iba con un extinguidor de un lado a otro del hangar- Rápido esto pronto no tendrá salvación, saquen sus robots y váyanse.

- Qué hay de ti, Megu- dijo Kenshin- No te podemos dejar acá.

- Yo estoy bien- dijo ella cortante- váyanse ahora.

En tanto, en patio de la fuente, Yumi y su Rengoku destruían todo a su paso. Apenas una débil resistencia habían podido hacer Kaoru y las Koto Hajime, Saito estaba a punto de perder a su robot por completo. Fue justo en ese momento cuando un estruendo pareció detenerlo todo.

- Es…- dijo Kaoru casi sin fuerzas.

- Es el Golem de Yahiko- dijo Tsubame casi hasta las lágrimas- Estamos salvados.

Nuevamente otro estruendo removió el piso, pero esta vez desestabilizó al Rengoku.

- Mierda…- gritó Yumi- ¿Qué es eso?

- Lista para morir- dijo Miyohin, mientras accionaba una vez más el cañón armstrong esta vez directo al pecho del mecha de Yumi.

A pesar de que el impacto fue de lleno y el mecha resultó con daños considerables, aún no caía. De hecho, la risa de Yumi dejó claro que este asunto todavía no terminaría.

- ¿Creen que un simple robot de segunda será capaz de competir con el Rengoku?- dijo ella con ironía- mejor prepárense a morir, bichos de cuarta.

- Perraaaaa- gritó Sanosuke lanzando de lleno un ataque antes de que Yumi pudiera reaccionar- Me arrepiento de haberte dejado con vida, maldita puta… Pero ahora estoy listo para mandarte al infierno.

- Con ese insecto- dijo Yumi- Siente el poder de mi Rengoku…

El estruendo se escuchó a varias cuadras de ahí. La gente, no sabía que pensar y sólo veían el destello luminoso del fuego venir desde el Cuartel Koto Hajime Ryû

- Sanosuke- gritó Kenshin- Sanosuke, contesta.

No había respuesta alguna desde la radio del piloto. El robot estaba severamente dañado y el vapor salía por todos lados.

- Gente, Capitán Himura- dijo Yahiko a través de la radio clave- sólo hay una manera de detener a este mecha. Lo comprobé con mi disparo… Si todos atacamos al mismo tiempo con nuetras armas justo en el pecho del Rengoku, no tendrá oportunidad, el resto será rematar cuando esté en el suelo.

- Comandante Saito?- dijo Kenshin dirigiéndose al robot que hacía esfuerzos por mantenerse de pie.

- Hagámoslo… es eso o morir humillados.

Los robots y el Golem de pronto cerraron la formación frente al dañado Rengoku. Era una oportunidad, era una posibilidad ínfima de que resultara, pero no era cero.

- ¿Van a facilitarme el trabajo¿Se van a formar para que los liquide uno a uno?- el Rengoku tomaba posición de ataque mientras, más se cerraba la formación de los robtos, todos con sus armas listas para disparar.

- Misao- dijo Yahiko- Contamos con toda la fuerza de tus cohetes… Concéntrate sólo en el pecho.

- Entendido.

Se podía sentir la tensión en cada una de las cabinas. Era sólo una posibilidad, después de eso, si no había suerte. Había que preparase para morir con gloria.

- Tranquilos- dijo Yahiko terminando de apuntar el cañón Armstrong directo al pecho del mecha- Todos apunten al pecho, no importa el resto, olvídenlo.

- Bien- dijeron todos listos para Vencer o Morir.

- Bien, muy bien- dijo Yumi- Se ven tan lindos ahí listos para dejar de existir. El fuego del cañón del Rengoku comenzaba a aparecer en la boca del mismo cuando Yahiko gritó la orden

- AHORA!- lo que siguió en más es casi indescriptible. Fuego, detellos, luces, humo, mucho humo que cegaba la vista y asfixiaba la graganta.

Parecía que todo estaba acabado, que no habían tenido éxito, no habían sentido el golpe del Rengoku en el suelo. Sin embargo, cuando el humo se disipó, el panorama era totalmente el contrario: La cámara del piloto estaba abierta,dejando ver a una muy mal herida Yumi… Se podía decir que estaba condenada a muerte, sin embargo, Saito ordenó por radio que Tae, mandara a Sae su hermana y enfermera a recogerla.

- Si la mantenemos viva y la salvamos, es probable que logremos sacarle información- dijo secamente, ante los murmullos de reclamo que pudo escuchar por la radio.

Yumi había sido arrancada de los brazos de la muerte una vez más.

- Sanosuke- dijo Kenshin bajándose de su robot- Sano…

Un poco atontado, Sanosuke logró salir de su maltrecha máquina con algunos golpes y heridas de diversa consideración.

- Kaoru- le gritó a la muchacha que veía la escena con cierto alivio- Dile a Tae que necesitamos camillas acá, rápido.

- Sí, Kenshin.

- Yahiko- gritó Tsubame- Yahiko, eres un genio, lo logramos.

- Sí, viviremos un día más- dijo él mientras abrazaba a Tsubame.

El recuento de heridos y muertos era enorme. Hiei, estaba entre los últimos muy a pesar de Kenshin. Aunque no lo conoció lo suficiente, sabía que él no debió haber peleado jamás esta batalla. "Su brazo, su brazo no respondía ya… No debió", pensaba una y otra vez desde el funeral.

Megumi en tanto, estaba en la enfermería, intentando curarse de las quemaduras que recibió cuando una viga del hangar le cayó encima. Suerte para ella, que un piloto rezagado vio esto y pudo ayudarla a salir de ahí.

- No lo estarías contando si no fuera por ese tipo- le dijo Sanosuke cuando la fue a ver.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Megumi estaba bien, no podía moverse para reparar a los robots, lo que presentó un dilema para el comandante Saito.

- Muchachos- les dijo a Kenshin, Kaoru y Yahiko, quien por ser miembro de otro escuadrón debía estar informado- No tenemos como aguantar otro ataque de ninguna magnitud, sin la reparación de las máquinas, Megumi es nuestra única mecánico y sin ella en estos momentos estamos perdidos.

- Señor- dijo Yahiko- El Cuartel de mi padre está intervenido pero no cerrado…

- Es buena idea, Yahiko- dijo él pensativo- Sí, nos ocultaremos ahí hasta que Megumi se restablezca.

- Señor- dijo nuevamente el joven- Yo también pudo reparar mechas, robots y Golems… Sólo que no lo hago tan rápido como Megumi-san

- Bien…- dijo el comandante- Nos ocultaremos y Miyohin reparará por ahora, hasta que Megumi esté en condiciones. ¿Alguna otra sugerencia?

- No señor- dijeron los tres.

- Bien, pueden retirarse a informar a sus unidades.

Todos estaban pensativos. Ocultarse del enemigo no era algo que estuvieran acostumbrados a hacer, pero no había otra opción, no podían pelear a cuerpo descubierto contra la fuerza de Shishio, menos aún si no sabían si contaban con otro Rengoku o similar. Una cosa es pelear con honor, otra es ser simplemente loco.

- Kenshin- dijo Kaoru- Será mejor que vayamos a comer algo… Ahí encontraremos al resto y le diremos los planes que se avecinan.

- Es buena idea- dijo él distraídamente- Muy buena idea- y sin pensarlo tomó la mano de Kaoru.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora # 14_**

Ok, hay mucha gente que insiste en poner de primos, hermanos o cuñados incluso a Kenshin y Yahiko. No, no son ninguna de las tres cosas. No hay parentezco entre ellos, las relaciones de hermanas de las Geishas, no son pactos de sangre o similares, sino un mero hermanamiento formal para que una entrene a la otra en el arte de la geisha y le ceda parte de su nombre (por ejemplo Sakura, Sakurako) Una será la entrenadora de la otra, la ayudará a vestirse bien, a caminar con el Kimono y a afinar los artes elegidos, además de ayudarla a entrar a una casa de Te para empezar a ganar clientes. Para eso es la relación Onechan/ onesan de las geishas, nada más. En el caso de las madres de Yahiko y Kenshin, la madre de Kenshin fue la entrenadora de la madre de Yahiko.

Cualquier duda les recomiendo altamente el libro Geisha de Liza Dalby, en él está descrito con lujo de detalles el mundo de la Flor y El Sauce.

Agradezco todos los reviews que me han llegado. Espero que este chap les siga gustando y que el siguiente tb. Hago la advertencia desde ya, el próximo tendrá lemon.

Cariños

パウリナ キツネ


	16. Chapter 15

剣心 no es mío.

Nota: Este chap tendrá un poco de Lemon, ruego discreción... Sobre todo para ojos sensibles y menores de 14. Estaís advertidos.

**Capítulo 15**

Kenshin despertó violentamente. Una de sus manos fue a dar a su cabeza, le dolía y le ardían los ojos. De pronto notó un bulto a su lado. No podía ser, el había estado solo en la noche, pero ahí estaba la silueta de una mujer… Era Kaoru Yukishiro.

Kenshin se horrorizó ante esta escena. Notó que estaba desnudo y por lo que distinguía de la silueta de la chica, ella también lo estaba, pero por qué. Qué había pasado la noche anterior. "_Vamos Kenshin haz memoria, qué hiciste"_

De pronto, como un rayo le llegaron todos los recuerdos, su cabeza parecía bombearle y en sus ojos se pudo leer más fuerte el horror que sentía.

- No, no, no- murmuró intentando no despertar a Kaoru- Debe ser un error. No hice eso.

Pero, lo había hecho. Se había acostado con Kaoru Yukishiro, con su hermana menor, la mujer de su mejor amigo.

Todo había ocurrido anoche. Ellos como habían quedado, le habían ido a contar a sus unidades lo que pasaba en el Cuartel y que debían ocultarse por el bien de los heridos. Al llegar al comedor, notaron que todos, a pesar de lo que había ocurrido no estaban tristes, más bien, un poco alcoholizados.

- Atención- gritó Kaoru.

Los soldados obedecieron la orden y dejaron la botella de sake sobre la mesa (había sido idea de los Shinomori abrirla, por una noche más de vida.)

A pesar de ello, Kenshin, Kaoru y Yahiko explicaron la situación y luego, sin pensarlo demasiado, se unieron a la improvisada y "feliz" fiesta.

- Sabía que no me fallarías, amigo- dijo Aoshi muy abrazado de su mujer.

- Nos merecemos esto- dijo él con un extraño dolor al ver a los Shinomori tan juntos- Al fin y al cabo, no sabemos cuánto tiempo tendremos que estar ocultos.

- Tienes razón- dijo él- ¿Te pasa algo, Kenshin?

- Sabes bien qué me pasa cada vez que tomo sake- dijo el joven capitán Himura.

Y lo sabía bien, cada vez que bebía, todos esos recuerdos tristes se dibujaban en su mente… Tomoe, venía una vez más como un fantasma a atormentarlo, como si en el sake, en su sabor y su aroma se escondiera el espíritu de su mujer.

Siempre se ponía triste a causa de eso… Pero de alguna manera, esta vez no permitiría que se le notara, por lo que fue en busca de una victrola y discos. La música calma las bestias y el calmaría el fantasma de Tomoe sí o sí.

- Kenshin- una voz se le aproximó por la espalda mientras colocaba uno de sus álbumes favoritos- ¿Estás bien?

- Kaoru… Yo… Siento haberte tomado la mano antes- dijo él recordando lo que había hecho unos minutos antes.

- No, está bien. Te entiendo, yo tampoco me sentía bien con la situación… Es horrible que tengamos que ocultarnos, Kenshin. Es molesto.

- Sí… Kaoru- dijo él de pronto, al ver que la niña se retiraba- Necesito pedirte dos favores.

- Tú dirás, hermano mayor.

- Quiero que le demos permiso a las parejas de pasar la noche entre ellos. Creo que se lo merecen.

- Me parece buena idea, Kenshin. ¿Cuál es el otro favor?

- Si me puedes acompañar unas copas de sake… No quiero molestar a Aoshi que está con Misao y no me gusta tomar solo.

- No te preocupes, te acompaño, a mí tampoco me gusta tomar sola.

Kenshin rezaba para que la compañía de su hermana menor espantara los recuerdos de Tomoe. Ya había visto mucha muerte el día de hoy… No quería tener que pensar en su muerta más importante.

Así el tiempo y las botellas transcurrieron a lo largo de gran parte de la noche. Fue un asueto bien merecido para todos. Escapar a la destrucción y la muerte, celebrar la vida. Incluso Saito se unió a ellos, pasada las 2 de la mañana, cuando él había ordenado todos sus papeles para tener todo listo para irse de ahí.

Como a eso de las cinco de la mañana, un muy ebrio Kenshin se despidió de sus camaradas y se fue a la habitación que esta vez ocuparía él solo.

No está muy seguro de cómo llegó a la pieza, pero recuerda que no fue fácil producto de la borrachera. No sentía mucho los golpes a pesar de todo. Rezó como siempre a la placa mortuoria de Tomoe y se puso su yukata para irse a dormir. Fue cuando sucedió.

La puerta a sus espaldas se abrió lentamente y una silueta se recortaba en ella. No estaba muy seguro de quién era, estaba oscuro, pero un fuerte perfume a cerezos, ciruelos y sake llegó hasta su nariz… _"Tomoe… Tomoe vienes a atormentarme"_

La silueta no dijo nada, pero fue directo hacia el cuerpo de Kenshin. Buscó sus labios, su cuello y con unas manos muy hábiles, desató la yukata que llevaba puesta. Muy pronto Kenshin yacía desnudo frente a esta bella aparición. _"No estaré solo… Por esta noche, no estaré solo. Ha venido tu fantasma a acompañarme"_

Ella también estaba desnuda sobre él. No había nada en el mundo que lo preparara para tal visión, el cabello negro suelto caía cubriendo coquetamente los pezones, pero Kenshin no pudo evitar apartar esos cabellos, deseaba lamer, morder. Se sentía duro y listo para tomarla… Como siempre lo había hecho. _"Mi Tomoe"_

Se lanzó en un feroz ataque contra los senos de la chica, los besaba, los acariciaba y los mordía con fuerza, como si quisiera arrancarlos y hacerlos suyos, ella gemía, lo abrazaba y le enterraba sus uñas en la espalda al joven. Eso le encantaba. Pedía más, deseaba más… El olor de los ciruelos y los cerezos le volvía loco. Sintió la entrepierna de la chica húmeda y jugó un rato con ella, sus dedos se movían ágilmente, ella deseaba más, pero no quería irse todavía, no… Ella deseaba que la montara, que la penetrara con fuerza, violentamente.

Pero Kenshin seguía jugando con sus dedos, los introducía con maestría en la entrepierna, ella jadeaba, su espalda se arqueaba con violencia, casi como si fueran espasmos. Estaba lista, Kenshin lo supo, fue en ese momento, cuando se puso sobre ella y la enterró como si fuera una estaca. El dolor y el placer se mezclaron en la mente de ella. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir un cuerpo tibio.

Los movimientos rítmicos de Kenshin se tornaron cada vez más rápido, ella pedía más, más fuerza, más profundidad, quería irse junto a él, podía sentir el orgasmo, podía sentir su entrepierna hinchada y queriendo estallar. Él sentía como su miembro estaba listo para botar aquella tibia carga de vida… Ambos se tomaron de las manos como intentando esposarse el uno al otro, ahí venía, era fuerte y violento… El estallido los llevó a jadear con violencia, con fuerza… Ella mordió su cuello para evitar que el grito pasara más allá de los límites de la puerta, pero su pecho se ahogaba con los espasmos y la fuerza de la última embestida de Kenshin.

Así, tal como llegó ella, en silencio, Kenshin cayó a su lado, vencido por el cansancio, el alcohol y el sueño.

Así había ocurrido.

- Estúpido- se dijo casi en silencio- ¿cómo puedes haber pensado que era Tomoe…?

"_Una cosa era haber estado ebrio, otra, muy distinta, es pensar que la gente revive con el alcohol", _pensó.

Sin embargo, pronto una pregunta llegó a su mente¿por qué Kaoru lo habría buscado?

- Acaso se sentirá igual de sola que yo… Habrá creído…No, no lo creo. No creo que haya pensado que yo era el equivalente a Enishi… Será mejor descartar esa idea- el joven se levantó de la cama, intentando no despertar a Yukishiro. Era mejor ir a ducharse y tomar desayuno antes de cualquier tipo de conversación. _"Además, así evito que tenga el mismo despertar que yo"_, meditó.

Y así, sin hacer demasiado ruido, rezó en silencio a la placa mortuoria de su esposa, le pidió perdón por lo que hizo y dejó la habitación, rumbo al baño para empezar un nuevo día. Uno, que será muy difícil…. Uno donde tarde o temprano deberá enfrentar a su hermana Kaoru Yukishiro.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora #16_**

Es un terrible despertar aquel que te impulsa ver hacia el lado y darte cuenta que no estás solo... Aunque probablemente lo peor es despertar y recordar qué pasó la noche anterior, junto con el dolor de cabeza y la sensasión de que has cometido un terrible error.

Bien, espero que les haya gustado el chap. Dejen flores, ustedes saben que me gustan.

Besus

パウリナ キツネ


	17. Chapter 16

剣心 no es mío.

**Capítulo 16**

Kaoru abrió lentamente sus ojos. Bajo las sábanas sentía su piel desnuda tibia, un poco cortado el cuerpo a causa de la borrachera del día anterior. Todavía no enfocaba bien la vista, todavía no notaba que no era su habitación.

Al voltearse, vio claramente la placa mortuoria al lado de la cama… Sólo en ese momento, cayó en cuenta que estaba en la pieza de Kenshin. Al principio no entendió nada. Era como si un rayo la hubiese golpeado. Se quedó en la cama y miró fijamente el cielo de la habitación. Había que pensar en los eventos de la noche anterior.

- ¿Qué diablos hice?- murmuró.

Recordó la fiesta en el salón, las botellas de sake, Saito brindando, Kenshin acompañándola. Sus manos tomadas, todo venía a ella como flashes que se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. De pronto la invadió la soledad. Esa misma sensación que tuvo al llegar a su cuarto… Estar sola, sola y ebria.

- Dios¿qué hice?- se preguntó de nuevo, esta vez llevándose su mano a la cabeza… Le latía fuerte como un presagio del dolor que estaba sintiendo. No sólo físico, sino en el corazón.

Se volvió nuevamente hacia la placa mortuoria de Tomoe y rezó. Le pidió disculpas a su memoria. No sabía bien por qué, lo hacía, pero gran parte de la culpa fue aliviada con este gesto.

La noche la había invitado a sentarse en soledad cuando Kaoru retornó a su habitación, hacía mucho tiempo que Enishi ya no estaba y hacía mucho tiempo que su cuerpo mantenía ese luto. Sin embargo, mientras se ponía la Yukata, comenzó a sentir la urgencia de la carne. Era casi incontrolable, era como si un animal, una fiera se hubiese apoderado de ella. Estaba dispuesta a todo y sólo había una persona tan solitaria como ella esa noche. A partir de ese momento, Kaoru no fue más dueña de sus actos. Sólo necesitaba un cuerpo, el calor de unas manos amantes.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Kenshin lo vio, terminaba de ponerse la yukata y se aprestaba a dormir. Ni él ni Kaoru dijeron nada, ella simplemente fue y lo desnudó, lo necesitaba, sólo quería eso… Sexo, placer, un cuerpo que la abrigara aunque fuera una noche. Eso fue lo que hizo, eso fue lo que buscó.

Al final, después del placer y la calentura cayó tan rendida como Kenshin ante el sueño y el alcohol. No le había tomado el peso a sus actos, ni las consecuencias.

- Soy una estúpida- se dijo, mientras comenzaba a vestirse. Salió de la habitación antes de que Kenshin volviera del baño.

- Mejor así. No creo que quiera volver a hablarme después de esto.

En efecto en la ducha, Kenshin meditaba largamente cómo enfrentar a Kaoru. No había escapatoria en ese tema… Trabajaban juntos y eso era imposible de remediar.

- Eventualmente tendré que hablarle- se dijo mirándose fijamente al espejo, esperando encontrar algo distinto, algún cambio entre ayer y hoy- eventualmente tendremos que enfrentar lo que pasó esta noche.

Kaoru, disfrutaba de la ducha en su propia habitación. Misao aún no llegaba, por lo que el baño estaba para su propio deleite. El agua recorría su cuerpo, lo limpiaba y además le daba esa sensación de recobrar las fuerzas. Trataba de no pensar en Kenshin, trataba de no pensar en sus acciones de la noche anterior. Ya había pensado mucho mientras salía de la habitación de Himura para seguir torturándose con ello.

- Además, eventualmente debo hablarlo con él. Mientras más fría la cabeza, mejor serán los argumentos- se decía mientras sumergía la cabeza en la tina de baño.

Kenshin llegó a la habitación para encontrarla vacía. _"Mejor así"_, se dijo mientras terminaba de ponerse su uniforme y arreglar el liviano equipaje de guerra para comenzar la maniobra de ocultamiento.

En ese momento, apareció Aoshi.

- Buenos…- se interrumpió al ver la cara de borrachera que tenía Kenshin- Vaya, parece que alguien estuvo bebiendo más allá de lo aconsejable.

- Ni que lo digas- dijo él- Agradezco que no hayas llegado antes.

-¿Por?

- Pasé la noche con Kaoru…

Si la mandíbula se pudiera desencajar totalmente del cráneo para caerse en momentos de sorpresa, sin duda, en el rostro de Aoshi habría ocurrido exactamente eso. No pronunció palabra alguna, pero literalmente, se le cayó la pera.

- Amigo… Quiero saber todo eso

- Es algo largo…

- Pues cuéntamelo mientras armo mi equipaje.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora #16_**

Sí, lo sé, los tenía un poco abandonados... Pero acá está mi nuevo chap para ustedes (espero que no se vea muy corto, porque son cuatro págs de Word)

Ahora viene el siguiente paso, reconocer el error y tratar de seguir viviendo.

パウリナ キツネ


	18. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

- Así es que con Kenshin- dijo Misao, al terminar de escuchar a su amiga- ¿en qué pensabas?

- Ese es el problema, no pensaba.

- ¿Qué harás ahora?

- Supongo que tendré que hablar con él eventualmente, no podemos sacrificar la cohesión del equipo por una tontería¿verdad?- Kaoru encendió un cigarrillo, no lo hacía regularmente, pero esta vez lo ameritaba- Además, pediré mi traslado a las Ishin Shishi, no podemos arriesgarnos, te sugeriré para capitán...

Misao guardó silencio, sabía que nada iba a convencer a su amiga de lo contrario.

En otra habitación, dos jóvenes hablaban el mismo tema.

- Así es que dormiste con Kaoru- dijo Aoshi cerrando su maleta- ¿Qué harás ahora?

- La verdad, no lo sé. No me siento preparado para hablarle.

- No lo hagas… Al menos, no hasta que no sepas qué vas a decir- le dijo Aoshi seriamente.

Tenía razón, no podía hablarle a su hermana menor hasta que no supiera qué decir al respecto de lo ocurrido. No es que hubiese estado mal o haya sido un pecado, simplemente, Kenshin sentía que era algo incorrecto, era la esposa de su mejor amigo, aunque él estuviera muerto.

- Lo más importante, Kenshin, es que esto no les afecte en lo más mínimo a la hora de trabajar. Ahora las cosas se pondrán muy duras y todavía no agarramos a ese desgraciado de Shishio.

- Lo sé… En todo caso, no es por ese lado que me afecta, amigo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Siento que traicioné a Enishi…. Lo sé, lo sé- añadió al ver la cara de Aoshi- Sé muy bien que Enishi está muerto, pero la verdad, es que lo encontramos hace poco y hace poco pudimos darle oficialmente por muerto… Nunca le había dado tiempo al luto.

- Te entiendo, Kenshin, pero es el pasado… Lo importante es que esto no afecte tu relación con Kaoru, al menos la relación laboral.

- Sí es cierto.

Kaoru y Misao abandonaron la habitación al mismo tiempo que los jóvenes. Una breve mirada entre los amantes de ocasión, dio pie para que Kaoru tomara el coraje suficiente.

- Kenshin, puedo hablarte- dijo ella tomando aire profundamente.

- Sí- y mirando a Aoshi le dijo- Te veré en el tren transporte.

- Tómate todo el tiempo, amigo- dijo el joven reuniéndose con su esposa.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron hacia el que alguna vez fue el hermoso patio de la fuente.

- Tu dirás, Kaoru- dijo Kenshin aparentando tranquilidad.

- Kenshin, yo la verdad quería disculparme… Sé que lo que hice… Lo que hicimos no fue correcto y no es bueno para la unidad del grupo.

- No tienes por qué…

- Déjame terminar- dijo ella- La verdad es que lo medité durante el día y lo hablé con Misao… Pediré mi traslado al escuadrón femenino Ishin Shishi. Puse en juego nuestra unidad como equipo y eso no puede ser, hoy hablaré con Saito.

- Kaoru- dijo Kenshin, tomándola de los hombros- Lo que pasó ayer no nos afectará, pero si te vas, eso si afectará al equipo. No seas tonta. No renuncies a lo que más amas por mí o por una estupidez de ebrios como la de anoche.

- ¿Te parece que el sexo que tuvimos sea algo estúpido que no nos afectará?- dijo ella no sin una cuota de sarcasmo.

- No digo que el sexo sea estúpido, pero entiende esto, Kaoru, estabamos ebrios y solos y pasó… No debe afectarnos más allá de eso.

- Está decidido, Kenshin. Es mejor que me aleje un tiempo. Misao tomará mi lugar en la capitanía de las Koto Hajime… Yo debo ordenar mis pensamientos y contigo acá….- no pudo completar la frase, no era amor lo que sentía por Kenshin, pero sí mucho respeto y sentía que se lo había faltado la noche anterior.

- Yo… siento mucho que sea así. Sólo una cosa, Kaoru, vuelve pronto, eres una pieza importante en las Koto Hajime.

Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al tren transporte. Sabía que nada de lo que dijera la haría cambiar de idea, la conocía desde hace tiempo y cuando era la novia de Enishi… Muchas veces él llegó quejándose de lo testaruda que era Kaoru.

En el momento que subía al vagón de los Ryû, escuchó a Saito comunicarse con su mujer Tokyo, líder de las Ishin Shishi.

- Así es que también fueron atacados… Jinei… También ocuparán el Shinsengumi. ¿Perdiste mucha gente?… Sí, también hubo bajas. Nos veremos allá… Sí. Cambio y fuera.

- Señor- dijo Kenshin cuando Saito se dio vuelta.

- Kenshin… Mi mujer, Tokyo me dijo que las Ishin Shishi también fueron atacadas. También se ocultarán en el ex cuartel Shinsengumi.

- Ya veo señor… - dijo el joven Himura, acto seguido se retiró a su vagón.

"_Eso significa que Kaoru ni irá muy lejos… Espero que pronto se le pase esta tontería"_.

- Y?- le preguntó Aoshi cuando ocupó su lugar.

- Pedirá traslado… Se unirá a las Ishin Shishi de Tokyo Saito.

- Ya veo… No es tu culpa, es su decisión.

- Lo sé.

Así el tren puso marcha hacia el ex cuartel Shinsengumi. Kenshin sabía que aunque no era su culpa sí era la causa de que Kaoru tomara tan drástica decisión, sólo esperaba que ya que compartirían el lugar con las Ishin Shishi, Kaoru recapacitara y se diera cuenta de que a pesar de lo ocurrido, nada había cambiado para ellos. _"Fue sólo estupidez, yo sigo siendo su amigo y nada ha cambiado para mí", _pensó el joven capitán Ryû.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora # 17_**

Sí, lo sé, es un chap corto, pero yo soy miope, ergo tengan consideración de mi y de que la vista se me cansa, además ya expliqué lo que había que explicar.

Esperen el próx chap, habrá muchos líos y por fin habrá una aparición esperada por todas.

Agradecimientos a todos los que han dejado reviews hasta ahora, me dan ánimos de seguir adelante, pero no tomaré ninguna sugerencia, wuajajajajaja! (JOJOJOJO, risas de Kitsune)

Dejen reviews, please!

Saludos!

キツネ


	19. Chapter 18

剣心 no es mío.

**Capítulo 18**

_Cuartel Shinsengumi, mediodía_

Había pasado una semana desde que los escuadrones estaban refugiados en el ex cuartel Shinsengumi y todo parecía marchar normalmente, Megumi, se recuperaba muy bien de sus lesiones y ya quería volver a dedicarse a sus amados robots. Sanosuke iba a verla todos los días, lo cual levantó sospechas en todos sus amigos y el que más se lo recordaba era Yahiko.

- Así es que la señorita Megumi es la dueña de tus sueños- le decía en tono seudopoeta irónico.

- Cállate niñito….- le respondía Sano sabiendo cuanto le molestaba a Yahiko ser llamado o tratado como niñito.

- A quién le dices niño

- A ti

Y comenzaba la pelea que se llevaba las risas de todos, menos de una… Kaoru.

- Lo siento, Yukishiro- dijo la comandante de Ishin Shishi- Pero estamos copados ahora, además no veo que viviendo bajo el mismo techo, tenga algún sentido tu traslado.

Hasta ahí habían llegado los planes de Kaoru de cambiarse de escuadrón.

- Pero vamos, amiga- decía Misao- no es tan malo… Además ya lo hablaste con Kenshin y para él todo sigue como siempre ha sido.

- Tienes razón, pero para mí las cosas ya no pueden ser como antes.

- Yo no veo que sean distintas

- Pero lo son… Por Dios, Misao, me acosté con él.

- Y?- por lo visto, su amiga no veía ningún problema en ello- Te acostaste con él y qué, no es que estés embarazada o sí?

- No, pero eso cambia las cosas.

- Las cambia si tu quieres que cambien…

Efectivamente para Kenshin no había demasiados cambios, o sea, él seguía tratando a Kaoru como su hermana menor y como la esposa de su mejor amigo… Lo que había pasado esa noche

- Una curadera fue- le dijo a Aoshi- Eso fue todo una simple y vulgar curadera… Y hay que tomarla como tal

- Me parece bien. Pero, supe algo…

- Saito te dijo- dijo Kenshin serio.

- Me insinuó algo… Me dijo que llegaría a ser capitán pronto.

- Sí, puede que sea verdad, pero todavía no es seguro, pero si lo es, te aseguro que te recomendaré.

- Gracias.

No volvieron a tocar el tema, sin embargo parecía ser importante, al menos así lo vio Tsubame que en ese momento pasaba por el parque donde conversaban los dos jóvenes.

_Monte Hiei, medianoche._

Shishio observaba la construcción de un nuevo meccha. Todo parecía ir viento en popa.

- No me rendiré, este será el máximo oponente para esos bastardos, recuperaré a Yumi y por fin podremos conquistar Japón… Este es mi máximo logro. Ya lo verán. Volveré a Ciudad Edo a destruirlos a todos… Nadie podrá oponerse Ni siquiera el Golem.

- Señor Shishio- le habló una voz- está todo listo para transportar el meccha.

- Perfecto Souji- dijo Shishio- Pronto esos bastardos sabrán lo que es mi poder.

- Su barco está listo, señor Shishio. El transporte lo espera para llevarlo a él.

- Eres mejor que tu antigua versión Souji… Mucho más eficiente.

- Gracias, señor Shishio. Se hace tarde.

_Dos días después, Ciudad Edo._

La vida transcurría pacífica… Los días de primavera se hacían cada vez más evidentes y eso llamaba a pasar muchas horas en parque. Megumi era la única que no tenía tiempo para eso, tenía que reparar a todos los robots, por lo que pasaba muchas horas en el hangar. Afortunadamente para ella, esos días Sano había estado cada vez más presente para apoyarla y ayudarla.

- Me puedes pasar esa llave?- dijo ella apuntando a la caja de herramientas.

- Ésta?

- Sí.

- Cuando termina tu turno?- le dijo Sano a la chica.

- Bien- dijo ella pensativa sin apartar la vista de sus robots- En una hora más voy a almorzar.

- Entonces te invito a almorzar… Te prometo de devolveré al hangar a la hora que tu desees.

- Gracias- dijo Megumi enrojeciendo.

En otro lugar del cuartel, tres chicas conversaban aprovechando que los hombres estaban entrenando artes marciales.

- No les había querido decir antes- dijo Tsubame de pronto, pero hace unos días escuché que Aoshi será nombrado capitán.

- Dónde escuchaste eso?- dijo Misao

- El propio Kenshin lo dijo… Creo que algo planea, pero no estoy segura.

Kaoru sólo se quedó pensando… Y si Kenshin decidía irse? Y sin la verdad nada era tan normal como él quería hacerle ver?

- Voy a hablar con él- dijo de pronto la joven Yukishiro

- Pero…

- Será mejor que lo sepa si es algo importante y debe serlo del punto que Aoshi puede ser promovido.

- Sí, pero no hables con él todavía- dijo Misao- Acuérdate que hemos recibido informes de que puede haber un posible ataque de ese bastardo de Shishio y cualquier tema ajeno a eso puede traer problemas a la cohesión del grupo.

- No sé… No me parece que sea para tanto, además no es nada seguro… Hemos destruido la gran parte de la tropa de Shishio y tenemos a su número uno, Yumi, no me parece que vaya a atacar pronto.

- Según supe, en el interrogatorio, Yumi dijo que ahora, en este momento, cuando Shishio está más desesperado, es cuando más peligroso se pone.

- Esta bien, está bien- dijo Kaoru con fastidio- Al fin y al cabo, si algo ocurre, o si Aoshi es promovido, será después de que haya pasado todo peligro.

La joven se paró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casona- cuartel.

- A dónde vas- dijo Misao.

- A recostarme a mi pieza… Mucha información para el día de hoy.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta de su recámara, la joven escuchó la voz de Kenshin y Aoshi y se quedó ahí esperando encontrarlos y enfrentarlos.

- Así es que está todo listo?- preguntó Aoshi.

- Sí… Saito ya me dio el permiso, además es algo que necesitamos, Inglaterra es el mejor país constructor de robots a vapor… Tenemos que aprovechar el intercambio y las buenas relaciones… Partiré en un mes más.

- ¿Por cuánto?- dijo el joven Shinomori.

- Si es posible me quedaré allá y comenzaré de nuevo… Hace mucho tiempo que lo deseaba, desde que murió Tomoe, pero no me había querido ir porque no podíamos encontrar a Enishi.

- Entonces todo lo dejarás atrás.

- Prometo escribir eso sí, además, si conseguimos establecer comercio de robots con Inglaterra sabrán de mí.

- Siento mucho que te vayas, pero es algo que tal vez debas hacer.

- Tengo que hacerlo.

Kaoru casi no respiraba alescuchar esto. Kenshin se iba a Inglaterra… Era algo que tenía prometido, pero nunca pensó que lo cumpliría finalmente… "_Lo deseaba desde que murió Tomoe"._ Antes de que los hombres doblaran la esquina del pasillo, Kaoru entró rápidamente a su habitación, ya no era necesario enfrentarlo.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora #18_**

Bien, estoy de vuelta y tengo new chap. Admito que me gusta mucho el resultado y que estoy feliz de saber que ya sé cómo terminar la historia... Esto será en dos capis más, en el 20 se acaba todo señores.

Como siempre agradezco a todas y todos los que me han dejado review y espero tener pronto muchos más.

Besus,

狐


	20. Chapter 19

剣心 no es mío.

**Capítulo 19**

Al llegar a su habitación Kaoru sintió que el estómago estaba revuelto. Nunca se había sentido así antes. No era Kenshin, estaba segura, de hecho, tuvo finalmente que correr al baño.

- Dios, no…- murmuró cuando hubo acabado de vomitar.

- Vaya parece que alguien no se siente bien hoy-dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa burlona, Tomoe la miró con cara de circunstancias.

- No me digas que- continuó la joven Kamiya

Tomoe sólo se limitó a sonreir y asentir con la cabeza, estaba embarazada.

- Lo estaré yo también- dijo Kaoru recordando este evento… al fin al cabo la historia se repetía.

- Vaya parece que no nos sentimos bien hoy- dijo Misao al entrar al baño- ¿estás bien?

- No lo sé… yo… vomité

- Eso no es bueno, mejor te acompaño a la enfermería.

_Kyoto, montaña Hiei_

- Todo está listo, mi señor- dijo Souji- el ataque comenzará aproximadamente en 20 minutos más.

- Perfecto- dijo Makoto Shishio- esos tontos no saben lo que les espera.

Su risa hizo retumbar la caverna, tan fuerte como el sonido de una maquina a vapor como nunca se había visto, una fortaleza andante, un castillo robot. Un destructor sin igual.

_Ciudad Edo_

Kenshin paseaba con su buen amigo Aoshi por la ciudad, estaban eligiendo algunos trajes para que Kenshin no luciera tan oriental a su llegada a Inglaterra.

- Por lo visto, es estrictamente necesario lucir así en Inglaterra- dijo Aoshi en un tono burlón que Kenshin nunca le había escuchado.

- No te burles…

- No lo hago, sólo me cuesta verte así.

- A mí también- dijo el joven Himura en un tono casi de lástima.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, en el Cuartel, Kaoru y Misao estaban pálidas, una por la sorpresa, la otra por la preocupación.

- ¿Qué harás, Kaoru?- dijo finalmente Misao- Kenshin debe saberlo.

- No, no puedo decirle, arruinaría su viaje

- Pero esto es más importante que un viaje, Kaoru, vas a tener un hijo… Su hijo.

- No… No, él no debe saber, Misao, esto fue todo un error y no quiero que por culpa de un error Kenshin quede amarrado. Por favor, Misao, no le digas.

- Hey, tranquila, de todas maneras no me corresponde a mí decírselo, lo sabes bien.

Kaoru no respondió. En eso Misao tenía razón no estaba en ella decirle a Kenshin que estaba embarazada y todo por esa noche estúpida. _"No puede saberlo"._

Antes de completar cualquier idea, se disparó al alarma de emergencia en el cuartel, todas las unidades estaban siendo llamadas.

- Qué demo…- murmuró Misao hasta que vio la ventana.

Nadie podía creer lo que ahí se dibujaba, una fortaleza… Una fortaleza venía directo a Ciudad Edo.

- ¡VAMOS!- gritó Kaoru.

Aoshi y Kenshin que aún estaban en la ciudad vieron aproximarse este amartoste hacia ellos.

- Kenshin

- Lo estoy viendo, Aoshi- dijo el joven- mejor volvamos ahora a la base.

Justo en ese momento, las unidades Koto Hajime- Ryu salían al encuentro de la fortaleza.

- Himura, Shinomori- se escuchó clara la voz de Kaoru- repórtense inmediatamente con Saito, esto no es nada bueno.

-No me digas que esa cosa es de Shishio- dijo Kenshin.

- Y pronto todo el país lo será si no te apuras.

Kaoru nuevamente sintió nauseas, pero intentó dominarlas.

- Estás bien Kaoru- preguntó Misao

- Sí, ahora vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Kaoru como nuca hechó a correr a su robot. Se sentía diferente… Megumi, claro, había estado semanas siquiera sin comer por dejar a estos aparatos listos para una nueva emergencia.

- Vas a quedarte ahí mirando o me vas a pasar esas herramientas- dijo Megumi a Sanosuke, quien había estado visitándola en el hangar todos los días.

- Oh, sí perdona- dijo él un poco avergonzado- acá están.

- Sabes, todos estos días te he observado, pero aún no sé por qué vienes todos los días a verme. No he cambiado desde ayer sabes… A no ser que me encuentres irresistible.

- Buenooo….- es todo lo que alcanzó a decir Sanosuke, por fin se habían acabado las invitaciones sin sentido y los rodeos.

- La buena de Megumi- murmuró Kaoru con su vista fija en la fortaleza- un poco de amor y estas cosas andan como si las llevara el viento.

En ese momento se unieron al ataque, Sanosuke, Yahiko y Tsubame.

- Acá estamos todos- dijo el Tori Atama.

- Muy bien, cierren formación y prepárense, aún no sabemos qué vamos a encontrar.

- ¡SÍ!

El gran ataque había comenzado.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora Nº 19:_**

Bien, bien, por fin he vuelto a escribir. Mi tesis me lo había impedido, pero al fin pude postear algo. Este es el penúltimo capítulo. Qué pasará mañana? No sé... Pero por ahora dejen sus post.

狐

PD: No hice un cap más largo porque tp pude hacerlo más largo. :P


	21. Chapter 20

剣心 no es mío.

**Capítulo 20**

No parecía haber movimiento en la gran torre, sin embargo, se respiraba el aire de tensión entre los integrantes de los escuadrones. En ese momento, Kenshin y Aoshi llegaron para completar la formación.

- Me alegra que llegaran- dijo Kaoru- ¿Está asegurada el área?

- Sí- respondió Misao- En un radio de un kilómetro no hay civiles, podemos actuar con tranquilidad.

- Perfecto- dijo Himura- Es fácil volver a construir casas, pero no vidas.

Por alguna razón aquel comentario revolcó el corazón de Yukishiro.

- Kenshin- dijo Kaoru- necesito que conectes la radio en la frecuencia de capitanes.

- Sí.

Aunque a Kenshin le extrañó la petición, pensaba que Kaoru Yukishiro tenía alguna instrucción con posibilidades de ser interceptada.

-Kenshin…- partió la joven-La verdad no sé cómo decirte esto, pero…

- Capitán Yukishiro- dijo de pronto Yahiko a bordo del Golem, tengo unplan, si rodeamos la estructura, podremos ver si tiene puntos débiles.

- Me parece acertado, Yahiko- dijo Kenshin- Tú y Tsubame conduzcan la operación, iremos tras de ustedes.

- Misao, Sanosuke, sigan a Tsubame e informen de cualquier abertura o punto débilde la nave.

- Entendido- Kaoru.

- Voy tras de ellos- dijo Kenshin- Sigo con la comunicación de capitanes abierta, dime lo que tengas que decir.

- Bueno, la verdad había pensado no hacerlo nunca, pero sería irresponsable de mi parte… Kenshin, yo estoy embarazada.

El golpe para el joven capitán fue duro, por alguna razón sentía que se reptía la historia… su historia.

- Kaoru….

- No, Kenshin, no me dejaré matar, pero debes prometerme que no dejarás tus sueños e irás a Inglaterra. Ven a visitarnos, pero no te quedes por mí o por él. Prefiero un padre distante que uno que haya tenido que dejar todo lo que amaba de lado. Nuestro hijo crecería infeliz.

- Demo… - sin embargo se contuvo- Tienes razón, pero ahora debes prometerme algo tú a mí.

- ¿Sí?

- Si es niño deberás nombrarlo Kenji, era el nombre que íbamos a ponerle a nuestro hijo con Tomoe… era el nombre de mi padre.

- Lo haré- dijo Kaoru aliviada y sonriente- Yo cumpliré mi promesa, tú cumplirás la tuya.

- Es un trato, Yukishiro.

Aunque las cosas en apariencia se veían tranquilas en la fortaleza, distaban mucho de serlo. En su interior bullía el ajetreo y los gritos.

- Souji- dijo Shishio- Conecta la mira especial apuntando directo a el Palacio Imperial. Pronto todo Japón caerá y nacerá una nueva era… LA MÍA!

- Señor Shishi- dijo Souji mientras obedecía- El escuadrón Koto Hajime Ryû está en pleno.

- Perfecto- dijo Shishio- más hermosa la victoria. Destruiré el Palacio y además a su tonto escuadrón. Envía a los Ángeles de la Muerte.

- A su orden- dijo el robot- Atención todas las unidades, el enemigo circunda nuestra área, salgan y disparen a matar por el señor Shishio.

- Atención, escuadrón- gritó Kenshin en la línea normal- Naves enemigas a las 12 en punto.

- Qué bien- dijo Sanosuke- Por fin algo de diversión

- Ya que insistes- rió Kenshin- Sano , tú, Aoshi y Yahiko encárguense de las naves, el resto sigamos la inspección, debe haber un punto débil.

El fuego comenzó pronta dada la orden y se convirtió en una verdadera masacre para el enemigo. Parecía que todos los miembros del escuadrón habían mejorado mucho desde la última batalla, en especial Sanosuke, que con sus nuevas armas incluidas en el robot, parecía niño con juguete nuevo.

- Señor Shishio, nuestras fuerzas están siendo diezmadas.

- No es importante ahora, Souji- respondió- Ya tengo el Palacio en la mira. Cargando armas.…

En ese momento Kenshin vio una pequeña abertura en la cara posterior de la fortaleza.

- Encontré algo- dijo Kenshin- Cúbranme voy a entrar.

- Ten cuidado- dijo Aoshi- Puede haber más Ángeles.

- Sí.

Kenshin ingresó a toda la velocidad que su robot le permitía, era un ducto de desagüe, pero estaba totalmente desprotegido, como si hubiesen esperado que nadie lo encontrara.

- Qué extraño… un punto débil tan grande como para que quepa uno de nuestros robots no es para tenerlo sin una guardia permanente.

- Kenshin- dijo Kaoru- encontraste akgo.

- Sólo que es un ducto de desagüe y que es bastante largo, voy a ver dónde termina.

- Si es peligroso, regresa, es mejor ir de a varios, no hagas una locura.

- No te preocupes, lo haré.

El ataque en tanto seguía feroz afuera, pero cada vez eran más los Ángeles caídos.

- Señor Shishio, nuestras fuerzas han sido derrotadas, es mejor actuar en contra del Escuadrón antes que el Palacio.

- No digas tonterías en menos de un minuto todo esto habrá acabado.

En tanto Kenshin dio con algo aún menos esperado.

- Vaya- murmuró- definitivamente no dejaría tan descubierto un ducto que da justo en la sala de calderas.

- Kenshin

- Estoy bien Kaoru, he dado con la sala de calderas de la nave. Si logro provocar un sobre calentamiento, todo el complejo estallará.

- No alcanzarás a salir, tonto, deja que Yahiko lo haga, el Golem puede aguantar altas temperaturas.

- No, Kaoru, perderíamos tiempo, además mi máquina aguantará suficiente mientras salgo de aquí no me pasará nada. Te comportas como mi hermanita…

Por supuesto, esto es algo que a Kaoru le cayó como bomba…

- ¡KEEENSHIIIIN!

- Sólo bromeaba. Bien ya he comenzado a crear la sobre carga, por favor, huyan del área ahora, el mar detendrá la onda expansiva hacia la ciudad, pero es mejor no arriesgarse a que algo les caiga a ustedes.

- Pero, Kenshin…

- Es una orden.

- Ya escucharon- dijo Kaoru- salgamos de aquí ahora.

En tanto en la sala de máquinas, la caldera y los tubos comenzaban a ponerse al rojo vivo y estallar.

- Señor Shishio, el Escuadrón se retira y detecto lecturas anormales en el cuarto de máquinas.

- Debe ser por el esfuerzo del arma, la he puesto en su máximo poder…. Esos tontos deben haberse dado cuenta de que ya no hay nada que hacer.

- Señor, el cuarto de máquinas se sobre caleinta- dijo Souji sin perder la compostura.

- Sólo un poco más.

El sonido fue tan fuerte que sólo pareció un vacío de silencio, como si la Tierra toda se quedara de pronto sin sonidos, luego vino una luz intensa que incluso quienes no estaban cerca del mar la vieron… Sólo un resplandor y luego fuego.

El Escuadrón Koto Hajime Ryû se detuvo ya lejos y observaron lo que siguió después. La torre envuelta en llamas y esquirlas comenzó un lento ladeo.Se veía el fuego desde la sala de controles y una figura envuelta en llamas y lenguas de fuego.

- Shishio- murmuró Yahiko.

Pronto la estructura se hundió en las aguas de la Bahía de Ciudad Edo, para siempre.

- ¡LO LOGRAMOS!- gritaron todos al unísono.

- Kenshin, lo hiciste.

Sin embargo la radio permaneció muerta. Kaoru intentó la frecuencia de capitanes, pero con el mismo resultado.

Kenshin…

- KENSHIIIN….

_Ciudad Edo, 1880 (tres años después)_

Las cosas han cambiado un poco desde aquella vez, desde la Revolución de Shishio como se le conoce ahora. La verdad, la paz se ha vuelto una constante por lo que los Escuadrones fueron convertidos en fuerzas de ley y orden. Hemos recibido muchos cadetes desde entonces en particular desde aquella última heroica batalla.

Yahiko y Tsubame dejaron para siempre el Escuadrón al poco tiempo de derrotar a Shishio, se fueron a los suburbios de Edo e instalaron un restorán junto a las tías de Tsubame, Tae y Sae. Nos reunimos ahí una vez al mes todos para conversar y recordar otros tiempos.

Sanosuke y Megumi se casaron hace un año y esperan su primer hijo, siguen con nosotros, pero ahora se dedican a la instrucción de nuevos cadetes. En especial Sanosuke, a quien Yahiko le dejara encargado el Golem. Desde la Revolución de Shishio nunca más lo necesitamos, sin embargo, pero aún así Sano insiste en no dejar de enseñar su uso a las nuevas generaciones.

Aoshi y Misao siguen igual… Bueno, casi. Desde la última batalla, temo que Aoshi ha caido en una especie de estado de limbo. No es que no sepa dónde está o algo así, pero a veces parece no querer hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Misao. En todo caso, como es ella, sigue siendo su ángel de la guarda y sigue regalándole sonrisas. Más ahora que por fin pueden vivir juntos.

Saito… Sigue siendo Saito.

Yo ahora doy clases teóricas sobre el manejo de robots en tiempos de paz y cómo evitar altercados, asaltos y peleas. Me dedico 100 a mi hijo y Saito está de acuerdo que es mejor que no me arriesgue a salir en misiones, ya no más…

Kenji ya está pronto a cumplir tres años. Es la viva imagen de su padre. El mismo cabello y unos ojos entre azules y violetas. Realmente un niño hermoso, sonriente, nunca ha visto una batalla, pero cuando le hablan de las hazañas de su padre, parece como si comprendiera lo que fue estar ahí. Pero, él gracias a su padre ahora vive en una era llena de paz, llena de alegría.

Definitivamente, son otros tiempos.

- Mamá… soldado nuevos… Vamos!

Kaoru sonrió al ver a su hijo corriendo a sus brazos. Habían llegado los nuevos cadetes para los Escuadrones de Paz y había que recibirlos. Miró por última vez las tres lápidas a su espalda, ahí estaban las piedras con los nombres tallados invariablemente, el único recuerdo, el último recuerdo… Yukishiro, Enishi. Himura, Tomoe…

Himura, Kenshin.

Sin ti, Kenshin, tu hijo jamás habría podido vivir en paz y habría tenido que sufrir la pérdida de sus seres más amados. Tu sacrificio le dio la felicidad y eso él lo sabe y yo lo sé.

- Gracias por todo- murmuró Kaoru- Sayonara… Kenshin.

**FIN**

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora Nº20_**

Por fin,después de noches de insomnio, de págs en blanco y de barajar varios finales (no en ninguno Kenshin se quedaba con Kaoru) he concluido Steampunk Edo. Agradezco a todos, todos, todos los que me apoyaron y me dijeron que siguiera adelante aunque me odiaran por el final, sobre todo a Al Shinomori y mi neechan Tanuki.

Gracias por todos los reviews, en especial a: **kaoruluz, Arcasdrea, gabyhyatt.**

Espero más reviews ahora (muchos más)

Cariños y hasta una próxima aventura.

狐


End file.
